Mr Millionaire
by Narisunell
Summary: Parody to Joe Millionaire, only with Harry Potter People! PG13 for later chaps. DracoHerm Find out now if HermHarry are marrying!
1. Chapter One

"Alright, witches everywhere! We need you to send us a letter saying you would like to be one of the thirty girls on the new T.V. show, Mr. Millionaire! Unlike the muggle show, Joe Millionaire, this guy actually has money! If you would like to be on this show, write to us at  
  
Mr. Millionaire Sweepstakes 1888 Money Row London, England!  
  
Hurry, we have a maximum of thirty girls," Hermione's new Wizard Wireless Screen blared.  
  
Hermione Granger had already graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she received the best marks in all of written history, save the four founders.  
  
She had dated the World Famous Harry Potter a few times, as well as his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry hadn't been her type, and he and Cho Chang had recently started dating.  
  
Ron was married to Lavender Brown, much to everyone's surprise. They had been happily married two years now with a two month old daughter, who was a handful. She, like the rest of the Weasleys, had fiery red hair, and her parents called her Blaze.  
  
Voldemort had somehow been changed back to the Light Side, and now insisted on being called Tom. He worked at the ministry with the Aurors trying to capture the rest of the Death Eaters, particularly Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy, was no longer exactly like his father.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a dead Death Eater who had been caught by Tom. She took Draco's decision harshly, even though Draco never liked her.  
  
She was sickeningly in love with him. While in Azkaban, the wizard prison, she had committed suicide.  
  
Draco was still single. He still disliked muggle-born witches and wizards with a passion. That stayed the same.  
  
Hermione was also single.  
  
Everything had changed in a matter of three years. In her seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry brought Tom to the light side.  
  
Only he and Tom knew how, and they wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Hermione decided to write to the T.V. show, just to see what happened. She didn't need the money; she was a successful spell writer.  
  
She also did a lot in Arithmancy. Her discoveries had earned her millions of galleons.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were very successful with their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
All the Weasleys were extremely rich now, and Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and had started dating Lee Jordan. They had been dating close on four years this time.  
  
Hermione quickly wrote the letter and gave it to her Tawny owl, Nala. Nala flew gracefully out the window and soared into the sunny sky.  
  
Hermione didn't expect to win anything. She just wanted to give it a try.  
  
Who knows; maybe she and 'Mr. Millionaire' were meant for each other.  
  
In two weeks she would find out if she made it or not. Hermione didn't think about the few possibilities of who Mr. Millionaire would be.  
  
She busied herself making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. She definitely wasn't a morning person. She never had been and never would be. ~*~  
  
Two weeks later in Hermione's mail she found a letter.  
  
All that was written on the mysterious letter was 'Watch channel 4 at 4:00. Thank you.' She was confused, but she decided to do what it said.  
  
So at four o' clock she sat down on her scarlet sofa and turned her WWS to channel four. "Attention, ladies! If you wrote about the Mr. Millionaire sweepstakes, her are the results! 1. Ally Green 2. Padma Patil 3. Parvati Patil 4. Hannah Abbot 5. Hermina Grangorio 6." The names droned on.  
  
No one called Hermione's name. She sighed and tried not to be upset.  
  
After all, she didn't want to win, did she? No, of course she didn't. Suddenly the announcer mad an announcement.  
  
"I'm sorry; I have made an error concerning number 5! I pronounced the name wrong. Number five is Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione stared dumbstruck at the T.V. She won! She really won! Soon she would be packing her bags to stay in a manor.  
  
A very large manor. I mean larger than she'd ever seen manor.  
  
She had exactly a week to get ready.  
  
Next Saturday she would be apparating to Kings' Cross where the Hogwarts Express would take them to Hogsmead.  
  
In Hogsmead many little white carriages would take them to the Manor.  
  
It was called M. Manor.  
  
No one, except a few people, knew what M. stood for. Actually, everyone did, but no one, not even Hermione, was smart enough to see it.  
  
M. stood for Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Oooh! So, what's gonna happen? Heeheehee! Yea, I thought it'd be funny to change Voldie over to good and make him insist to be called Tom! Hahahahaha! If you've seen the show Joe Millionaire, you know there's a butler. I might make Severus Snape the butler here! OMG that would be SOOOOO funny! I'm gonna have SOOOO much fun writing this, and I hope you have as much fun reading it. And no, in this fic Draco and Hermione will NOT, I repeat NOT, fall head over heels in love as soon as they see each other.  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine. my own. my. precious.:::snaps head up::: Oh. er. Sorry. Nope, I own nothing EXCEPT Ally Green. To me, she's completely fictional, though if that's your name, forgive me. I know no Ally Green. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE! I STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE TO LIVE! I still have to live at LEAST five thousand years, and hopefully longer if some evil villain doesn't come and kill me. 


	2. Chapter Two

It was finally Saturday. The Saturday she would go to The Manor, as she now referred to it.  
  
Her bags were packed, and she had decided to apparate to Kings' Cross at 10:00.  
  
It was 9:55, so she left a little early. Even if she had graduated from Hogwarts, she was still Hermione.  
  
Hermione rushed to the platform to board the train with some of her old school friends and some of her old enemies as well as some young women she had never seen before.  
  
Those girls had probably gone to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Every girl there, though, had the same I-Can't-Believe-I-Got-Chosen-and-I'm-Still- Dumbstruck look on their faces.  
  
Hermione simply had a confident look. As usual, she was confident. She always was. No change there.  
  
Instead of the usual Hogwarts Express there was a different train that was painted green with silver here and there.  
  
Hermione walked onboard and saw each compartment had the name of one girl who was going. She walked not far back and found hers, and to her great disappointment discovered Padma Patil's compartment was in front of hers, and Parvati Patil's compartment was behind hers. The ride was going to be horrible.  
  
Harry Potter had somehow acquired two more Invisibility Cloaks and had given one to Ron Weasley and the other to Hermione.  
  
She slipped under hers and ran towards the back of the 'Millionaire Express' which was what the train was called according to a sign on the platform.  
  
Hermione reached the lavatory when the Express finally started moving. They were on their way to either the heartbreak of their lives or a dream come true!  
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione thought it was safe she silently slipped down the hall toward her compartment.  
  
She still had on her cloak, and she reached her seat unheard.  
  
She could hear Parvati and Padma, though. They were gossiping about who the boy was.  
  
Parvati boldly stated she hoped it was Harry Potter, but Padma convinced her it wasn't because he was dating Cho and would never double cross her. Cho could be vicious if she wanted to.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione, Padma had noticed whose compartment was next to hers.  
  
Parvati chose this moment to slam open the compartment door and yell out to Hermione, "Hello! Aren't you SO happy we're her, too, Hermione?" She was yelling this at the top of her lungs.  
  
The Invisibility Cloak Hermione had foolishly taken off and put away when she sat down on her seat, and then fallen into a deep sleep. Since she was sleeping, this loud racket literally caused her to jump five feet in the air and start screaming bloody murder.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK D'YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE SCREAMED IN YOUR EAR WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING?!"  
  
Hermione, who had learned French by the time she was four, started cussing them out in that foreign language.  
  
They couldn't understand a word she was saying, so they just walked quietly back to where they had been talking about the latest article in Witch Weekly.  
  
Everyone had heard this and stared straight ahead. It was like a very strict camp counselor catching them play a horrible prank on someone.  
  
Every muscle was tensed. When finally everything seemed to have stopped, everyone visibly relaxed.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful except that a plump witch who seemed to be on every train walked by and some hideous looking girl placed a beetle in her hair causing her to spill a whole trolley full of food on a former Hufflepuff witch. Being the Hufflepuff she was, the girl calmly used a cleaning spell and everything went back to normal.  
  
~*~  
  
At about 5:00 the Millionaire Express arrived in Hogsmead where the carriages where waiting.  
  
Hermione was left with one to herself due to the outburst earlier on the train.  
  
The horses trotted down the lane toward the M. Manor. When they pulled up to a large iron gate everyone saw two intricately designed M's on the front. Slowly but steadily they opened, while all the girls held their breath.  
  
They breathed again when the horses moved forward again, this time more cautiously.  
  
The young witches stepped out of the white carriages and walked quickly up to a young looking man standing by the doors.  
  
Every girl who went to Hogwarts recognized him. Every girl not in Slytherin loathed him.  
  
"Hello," he drawled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, next chapter dedicated to anyone who can guess who the young looking man is. It should be obvious. Anyway, here's some answers to reviews and some reviewers! I HAVE 8 REVIEWS! I feel all warm and fuzzy.  
  
Avri: Sorry, I can't e-mail you cuz of safety reasons. My parents would kill me. And if they kill me, that means no more Mr. Millionaire for you people! HA!  
  
Ann McDermott: You should watch the show. I kinda like it. It's pretty good, but I just thought it'd be fun to see what would happen if I put HP people in their place. it should follow the same basic things as the show. There was a ball at the beginning, so everyone has that to look forward to!  
  
LP Draconis: Thank you so much for the kind review! Ya really like it? Yes, I do like the idea of Snape as butler. Give him a foul look too. or a really goofy smile! I love torturing Snape. I am pleased you think I'm a good writer. Sadly some people don't think so :::glares at someone. You know who you are:::  
  
Special thanks to: Avri, Ann McDermott, LP Draconis, crazy4wood, Sirius's Crazy Chick, draco's gurl, kim, and Larz! YAY! Now remember, answer my question CORRECTLY, and I might e-mail you the next chapter about three days or something before it comes out. I dunno. Something like that. I might chance my life. I just want more reviews! R&R! See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE! I STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE TO LIVE! I still have to live at LEAST five thousand years, and hopefully longer if some evil villain doesn't come and kill me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, just so you know, YOU WERE ALL WRONG! HA! It is NOT Draco! Oh, Yea! I'm good! Okeyday, anyway, on with the story. You all left me some WONDERFUL reviews (I can't believe people actually read this!)! Okay, Here you go! I couldn't make you wait long. I actually update this story pretty fast! Yippee! My ideas (or lack thereof) were screaming to me, along with some reviews from close friends. :::glares::: NO! NOW I'M SAYING THE COMPUTER TALKS TO ME! What's an elf princess to do? Write, of course! Here you go! ~*~ *Last time*  
  
Every girl who went to Hogwarts recognized him. Every girl not in Slytherin loathed him.  
  
"Hello," he drawled. ~*~  
  
"Professor Snape?! What the crap are you doing here?" Hermione burst out.  
  
It was, in fact, Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master. He had a butler's outfit on with a sweet, almost scary because of his reputation, smile plastered on his face. He had obviously used an age-lessening potion to. er. fix himself up.  
  
All the former Hogwarts students stared with a mixture of amusement and horror on their faces.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, it is Butler Severus now! None of that Professor stuff! Now, let us show you to your rooms!"  
  
Butler Severus was talking in a very Happy-go-Lucky voice that made him sound like a young child having a wonderful time playing in a meadow.  
  
Now every girl looked at him with pity. Imagine it: a very old Professor acting like this. and the Slytherin ruler, at that.  
  
Butler Severus led the giddy girls up to their suites.  
  
Each suite was decorated according to their liking. If they went to Hogwarts, their rooms were decorated according to their houses.  
  
Every room, though, had at least one thing with the two colors dreaded by Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws: green and silver.  
  
Before leaving, the butler made one simple announcement; "You will all be required to join Mr. Millionaire for a special grand introductory ball at promptly 7:00 tonight. Meet me outside the main entrance. I hope you all have brought your best dress robes!"  
  
Every girl smiled very, very, very brightly. ~*~  
  
Yes, yes, I know. Not much action. This chapter was extremely short because hopefully next chapter is the ball! Yay! And the chapter with the ball should be long because I've gotta name all the girls and describe em. Yuck. Fun! No questions on this chappie. Hehehe! You all got the 'who is it' question wrong! Though, not many of you guessed. but you all said Draco! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
LP Draconis: Yes, I think I will make Snape, oops its *Butler Severus*, overly perky! So much fun! Thanks for the idea. Hehehe. now I can write a funny story and something not too insane, all in one! YAY!  
  
Felicity: Uh, no, it doesn't have to be Draco, as you can see! Ok, special thanks to:  
  
Draco'sChick, avri, crazy4wood, Felicity, DietPepsiKills, LP Draconis, draco's gurl, asd, and water-princess123! Thank you all so so so so so much! I never thought I'd get this many reviews! Well, I thought I'd be lucky to get one. Woohoo!  
  
Okay, make me happy! I get a fuzzy feeling when I read happy reviews. My goal is. 20 reviews before I post chapter five, so you have like two chapters to review lots! Buh-Bye! 


	4. Chapter Four

Alright, people! I really felt like making you wait, but no, I just HAD to be nice and post AGAIN. :::Sigh::: Well, this chapter SHOULD BE long. I hope to update my other stories soon, to those that read them, but I just can't find time, and I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! NO! I was eating a chocolate malt when I wrote this, so excuse some strange things. Blame it on the sugar. Leonardo di Caprio's now in this story as well. :::looks innocently at Kelsey and then glares::: I happen to think he's a really good actor, Kelsey! Oh, sorry to everyone else. Ahem. Now, on with everything else. Oh, and to those select few people who like crazy funny stories, as soon as I stock up on Mountain Dew, say Hello to nonsensical stories that were written at three in the morning (Lothlorien time. Not central or eastern. Lothlorien.) Well, here's the chapter. Hiya to my friend Jennifer in this chapter! Heeheehee! Excuse me for using you in my story.  
  
~*~ Parvati timidly walked up to Hermione later in their rooms. Hermione, Padma, Parvati, and a Chinese witch named Jennifer shared a room, much to Hermione's annoyance.  
  
"Er. I'm sorry about on the train earlier," she apologized quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She just nodded and continued staring hungrily at the T.V.  
  
Following her gaze, what Parvati saw made her burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"It's. Leonardo di Caprio!" Parvati sang. Hermione just glared and then turned back to the T.V.  
  
Padma walked over and just started staring at the T.V., as well. Soon Jennifer had walked over and joined them.  
  
Parvati, giggling, just shrugged and walked away. In truth, she liked him, too.  
  
Just then Butler Severus walked in. He was in an overly perky mood, like he had been lately.  
  
"Ladies, I suggest you start dressing up, because what better way to get acquainted with a multi-millionaire than a ball!" he announced.  
  
This caused Hermione, Padma, and Jennifer to jump up. They hadn't known Butler Severus had walked in because they were too busy staring at the T.V.  
  
All the girls nodded happily, eager to begin dressing up.  
  
Butler Severus skipped off down the hall singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'.  
  
Hermione had brought dress robes that were a light periwinkle blue. They curved about her just right, much to her liking. Her earrings were a deep sea blue with little diamonds on the ends.  
  
Padma and Parvati had brought dress robes exactly alike except Padma's were crimson and Parvati's were forest green.  
  
Jennifer was wearing dress robes that were cream with little pink flowers sewn into it. All the girls looked gorgeous.  
  
When they walked into the hall, they met up with the other girls.  
  
Jennifer ran over to a girl named Su Lee and began to converse rapidly in Cantonese.  
  
About ten minutes later everyone marched downstairs and met up with the butler by the front door. He made a small perky happy announcement and trotted off down the hall with the witches walking carefully and eagerly behind him.  
  
They arrived at the large ballroom and finally met the Mr. Millionaire.  
  
He had sea gray eyes and black dress robes. His sleek blond hair was slicked back, and he looked very charming. His smile looked like one off a commercial. In short, he took the girls' breath away.  
  
All except one.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to believe what she saw. It just couldn't be true.  
  
Mr. Millionaire was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He glanced at her and his smile faltered. Draco glared darkly at Hermione and then smirked as if to say, "So, you feel like hanging out with higher company? Finally get tired of Potter and Weasel?"  
  
Hermione returned his glare as if to say, "No, I'm here by mistake. I don't need money or any snobby prick like you. Oh, and do you remember me slapping you in our Third Year? Would you like me to do it again?"  
  
Whatever it meant, Draco got the message and after glaring at her again turned to the others in the room.  
  
Padma and Parvati had seen this little silent argument. They both silently agreed that even if it meant them not getting Draco, Hermione and Draco were meant for each other.  
  
They were both proud, smart, stubborn, and alike in many other ways.  
  
Just then Butler Severus walked in. Draco took his spot in the center of the giant ballroom. Amazingly it was decorated in soft whites and blues and other quiet colors instead of the vivid poisonous green and silver.  
  
"My name is Draco Aquilus Malfoy. Welcome to my home, Malfoy Manor. I went to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I made top grades over all with the exception of a witch in my year and the four founders. Thank you all for joining me here and I hope one of you is the one for me."  
  
His announcement was over.  
  
"Well then."  
  
Butler Severus started a long list of girls. Each girl went up, smiled, said their name, and normally they said a complement. When Hermione walked up she glared at him and said coldly, "Rich snobby prick."  
  
Butler Severus' list was sort of like this:  
  
" 1. Melissa R. 2. Ally G. 3. Kathryn C. 4. Kelsey J. 5. Amanda S. 6. Devony S. 7. Jessica S. 8. Erika Y. 9. Elanor G. 10. Amber D. 11. Jennifer L. 12. Padma P. 13. Parvati P. 14. Su Lee S. 15. Alison D. 16. Rachel R. 17. Narisunell U. 18. Ginny T. 19. Alana K. 20. Adriana K. 21. Emily H. 22. Kiara N. 23. Lily F. 24. Rose R. 25. Lisa F. 26. Cindy K. 27. Debbie W. 28. Jan S. 29. Lilo L. and 30. Hermione G!"  
  
After announcing the thirty young ladies they all walked over and sat around Draco, trying to get a better glimpse at him.  
  
They all talked for about an hour, when Draco asked them each for a dance. He even asked Hermione, who flatly refused.  
  
The other girls saw a flicker of anger and disappointment in his steely, cold, sea-gray eyes. He didn't like Hermione, no, not yet. He just wasn't used to being turned down.  
  
But even he had to admit she had grown out of her bookwormish appearance.  
  
She was always a fighter, he knew that. He also knew he had to get to know her better.  
  
He didn't want to be her friend, or anything like one for that matter.  
  
He just knew as long as she was in his house, they couldn't be enemies or one of them would end up dead, more likely him than her.  
  
At the end of the night he drifted into a sleep while thinking these things. Everyone had gone to their rooms at about 10:00 P.M.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at approximately 10:00 Butler Severus knocked on Hermione's bedroom door while singing the 'Wake Up' song.  
  
When she finally clambered out of bed and grabbed her robe she walked up to a smiley butler.  
  
"In ten minutes you're wanted downstairs with everyone else!"  
  
At this Hermione slammed the door in his face, which didn't dampen his spirits any.  
  
She rushed around her room grabbing some clean robes and jeans and a red T- shirt.  
  
She applied a small amount of make-up and leaped down the stairs two at a time.  
  
In the living room she skidded to a halt.  
  
Winnefred the house-elf had just started announcing Master Malfoy would be in the room shortly. He would then give them an invitation for them to stay with him a while longer. What the invitation was no one knew.  
  
As she finished speaking, Draco Malfoy walked in, followed by a prancing butler carrying a velvet lined tray with twenty diamond necklaces.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ah, so who's gonna stay? I love mild cliffhangers. I hope this is long enough for you. I don't write really long chapters, I'm sorry. Oh, for those who are wondering, my full name is Narisunell Evestar Undomeil. Alright, no questions here. You just have to wait for whoever's gonna stay! Oh, Hermione can turn down an offer to stay in the Manor! Heeheeheehee! I'm so good! Well, on with the disclaimers! Oh, in LOTR 2, the Two Towers, LEGOLAS ACTUALLY SMILES A LOT! YIPPEE! THAT'S LIKE ALL HE DOES! SMILES AND FIGHTS! Who says elves aren't a cheerful lot? I don't, and I'm one of em! I'm seriously not joking about my name and about being an elf. That is my name and I am an elf. Well, here's a disclaimer. I just had to reclarify my race to those who doubt me. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people here are mostly real, except for a few. The all powerful J.K. Rowling owns all H.P characters and things. Thank you all for reading. 


	5. Chapter Five

Draco Malfoy nodded his head as a sign of greeting. He had dreaded this day.  
  
He knew that if he let 'Granger' stay, everyone would think he liked her.  
  
If he told her to leave, he'd never get to know her better. He didn't exactly want to, but he knew the qualities of having her be his friend.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, wanted desperately to leave.  
  
'I left home for this? What was I thinking?' She had asked herself that question all night.  
  
Draco took his place in the middle of the room.  
  
Butler Severus smiled brightly around the room and announced, "Well, here we go! When I call your lovely names, you will please step forward and allow Mr. Malfoy to put one of these twenty diamond necklaces on you. If you are not chosen to come forward, you will then walk from the room immediately and gather your bags. Then meet me out front where more carriages will await you to take you back to the platform!"  
  
"Erika Y!"  
  
Erika stepped forward and gladly accepted the necklace.  
  
"Kelsey J!  
  
Melissa R!  
  
Ally G!  
  
Kathryn C!  
  
Amanda S!  
  
Devony S!  
  
Jessica S!  
  
Jennifer L!  
  
Alison D!  
  
Rachel R!  
  
Narisunell U!  
  
Alana K!  
  
Adriana K!  
  
Emily H!  
  
Kiara N!  
  
Lily F!  
  
Rose R!  
  
Lisa F!  
  
Padma and Parvati were disappointed, but they knew there was one spot left and Hermione hadn't been called. They were getting nervous.  
  
Hermione was getting more relieved by the minute. They hadn't called her yet!  
  
'Yet' she reminded herself. But it wasn't likely she would be called with only one more space left.  
  
Suddenly Butler Severus announced the last one.  
  
~*~  
  
R&R! Thanks to:  
  
Queen Little Mini, Ivy Raine, LP Draconis, smart cookie, Sirius's Crazy Chick, Saturn-Hime, BlOnDe SwEeT tHaNg, Felicity, avri, and Allee Kat! 


	6. Chapter Six

"Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione, shocked and disappointed, walked forward while glaring at Draco the whole way.  
  
Draco, even though he didn't show it, was feeling a little scared.  
  
That was one good thing Lucius taught him. Don't show you're feelings.  
  
He walked up to her like she was a dragon about to bite his head off, when he remembered he was the dragon. She would be the... He didn't know quite how to place her.  
  
He just knew it had to be something that would eat a dragon.  
  
Hermione let him place the necklace on her and smiled inwardly in satisfaction when he stepped away very quickly.  
  
Too quickly, actually.  
  
Padma and Parvati were thrilled.  
  
They exchanged knowing looks. They had a feeling she'd be chosen.  
  
~*~ Harry, being the godfather of Blaze, was currently at Ron and Lavender's house. Blaze was happily playing on the floor.  
  
Or that was what they thought.  
  
In truth, she was working on her OWN Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry always knew she took after Fred and George, in fact, he knew what she was doing then.  
  
But he lefty her to it. Her parents needed to figure it out themselves who she took after.  
  
The adults were watching in shock at the Weasley's T.V.  
  
They were watching Mr. Millionaire.  
  
Draco had just chosen Hermione, if they saw correctly.  
  
They looked at each other open mouthed. ~*~  
  
Cho Chang, about ninety miles away, was also watching Mr. Millionaire.  
  
She knew Harry had gone to the Weasley's, and she was fine with that.  
  
She knew how close Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.  
  
At this point in time, she was also doing what Harry was doing.  
  
Staring at the T.V.  
  
"What in this world possessed him to do that?" she pondered to herself. ~*~  
  
All across the world people were wondering the same thing :  
  
"Why in the world did he do that?"  
  
And Draco knew it.  
  
He knew people would wonder the same things.  
  
Perhaps even talk to their friends about it.  
  
'Maybe he likes mudbloods,' they would say, thought not using the horrible term.  
  
Shoot, he didn't even call her a mudblood anymore.  
  
He stopped that years ago.  
  
Hermione went and sat down while the others who didn't receive a diamond necklace stood up and left quickly.  
  
Padma and Parvati gave her a thumbs up sign on their way out. Hermione went and checked who her know roommates would be.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, R&R! Thanks to:  
  
Harry draco lover, felicity, smart-cookie, draconis, Frankie, dustypage, Autumn Rose, Sugarquill, sweetytweety, LP Draconis, jaceMia, marshmellow16, MariLisa, Samatha Snape, PIKACHUFAN4288, Stephanie, and Lils! Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not making any money off of this. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Change of plans.. again! Well, I got a review saying someone wanted me to put them in this story for their fifteenth b-day this Saturday, so lucky you, I'm updating sooner! I haven't gotten many reviews from chapter five, so I won't thank anyone here. I'll do it in chapter seven. Well, I haven't done a disclaimer lately. Yes. this is a short chapter. It's here for the sole purpose of adding a character and letting people now that some people in her are extremely weird. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Kara K. owns herself. Everyone else owns their selves. J. K. Rowling owns all HP characters. I own only Snape's mood and the storyline. Here's the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione found she had been put in a larger room with more girls this time.  
  
She was put in with Amanda, Nari, Kelsey, Erika, Jessica, Melissa and Devony.  
  
Suddenly Butler Severus walked into the room where everyone was talking with their new roommates and made an announcement.  
  
"We have another young witch who will be joining us. Everyone please welcome Kara K. Mr. Malfoy has already approved that she should stay with the group consisting of Amanda, Nari, Kelsey, Erika, Jessica, Melissa, Devony, and Hermione. That's all! Everyone will please be here at 5:00 for dinner where I will lead you to the dining room!"  
  
Nari ran over to Kara.  
  
"Hi! So, how'd you get on here? There's only supposed to be twenty girls now," Nari asked.  
  
Kara replied, "I just wrote and they didn't get my letter until recently. They chose everyone by putting their letters in something like the Goblet of Fire, and it spat my letter out, so they wrote me. I've been watching this on T.V.! I can't wait until I actually meet Draco! He looked really cute on T.V.."  
  
Her voice trailed off and she got a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
Kelsey was trying to drag Devony away from some photo of Daniel Radcliffe that Melissa had smuggled into the manor.  
  
Devony muttered something incoherent and impolite under her breath, which made Erika stare at her with a ghastly expression and chant, "Naughty naughty, you got caughty!"  
  
Kara looked at everyone as if they were nuts and Nari, noticing this, said, "They're always like that. You might want to get used to it."  
  
Kara nodded awkwardly.  
  
Erika walked over laughing her head off about something, and Hermione glared at her.  
  
Hermione then stalked off to her room, with everyone following behind heading up to the living room that connected their rooms.  
  
There they began talking about who knows what.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so you happy, Kara? I need some answers to a few questions, kay? Kay. 1. What house would you be in at Hogwarts? Or would you rather go to some other school? 2. What color is your hair, eye color, etc.? 3. Do you act really hyper or really calm? 4. Erm. basically anything that I'd need to write a story.  
  
Happy Birthday to Kara! I won't sing cuz trust me, it'd scare you off. I'm still working on my singing. Even though I'm a royal elf, I STINK AT SINGING! Right no, at least! See ya! 


	8. Chapter Eight

'Well, Kara looks really good. I suppose I'll let her stay. Gryffindor, though. Oh well. I suppose after letting Granger stay she'll be no problem.'  
  
Draco's thoughts trailed off into thinking how each of the other girls looked and what their qualities and weaknesses were.  
  
He slowly drifted into a sleep because he had been watching the comets zoom across his ceiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the crazy group of girls room they were all, save Hermione and Kara, discussing how they should go about getting Draco to like them.  
  
Kelsey, Devony, Amanda, Jessica, Melissa, Erika, and Nari all exchanged looks that clearly stated they had to get Hermione to like Draco and vice versa.  
  
After being friends for many years, had somehow acquired a way to communicate telepathically, even thought none of them were psychic.  
  
Hermione was, as usual, reading a book. The book she was busy reading now was The Silmarillion by the famous author, J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
She had already read The Lord of the Rings twice, and had just recently bought The Silmarillion.  
  
Kara, meanwhile, was looking around her room.  
  
The other girls were in the common room, a large room decorated with soft whites and blues. The curtains in the common room had many little rain-drop pearls sewn into them, and they covered a large window where much sunlight could stream through.  
  
Kara's room was decorated with a scarlet velvet bedspread on a large oak bed frame. The pillows on the bed were soft and fluffy.  
  
There was a medium sized cream couch in a corner by another window much like to the one in the common room. The curtains were the same, and right next to the window was a sliding glass door that led onto a private balcony.  
  
On the balcony was a small white table with two little white chairs.  
  
The room was nothing short of beautiful.  
  
Kara opened one door and found a gigantic walk-in closet. She opened another door and found a humongous bathroom with a tub the size of a small pool. The tub was made out of a creamy white marble.  
  
On the counter next to the sink Kara found a small black box.  
  
Assuming it was hers, she opened it and discovered a minute golden lioness with small rubies for eyes and many more rubies in the gold necklace that it was attached to.  
  
She clasped the small clasp at the back of her neck and admired herself in the mirror that was large enough for an elephant to look into, if you could get him in the room!  
  
The necklace went perfectly with her brown eyes and dirty blond hair.  
  
The other girls walked into their rooms after deciding upon the perfect plan to get Hermione and Draco together.  
  
They had all found the exact same necklace. They had all been in Gryffindor together.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her chair by the window when all eight girls walked back in.  
  
Kara went over to the burgundy couch and turned on the TV.  
  
The other seven made some last minute adjustments and put plan Hermione/Draco into action!  
  
~*~  
  
R&R! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter Nine

The dates came and went for Draco. He had a lot of fun with the 'Spectacular Seven', as they were called by many. Being hyper always made them fun to be around.  
  
Finally it was the night of his date with Hermione.  
  
He had scheduled a romantic dinner by a large ocean.  
  
No one else would be around because he owned the beach, and he decided to use it for his date.  
  
Draco never dreamed in even his wildest dreams he would be going out with Hermione Granger, the girl his father never approved of and who was the smartest witch in his time.  
  
He still thought she was a stuck up prick, which was exactly what she thought he was.  
  
To be honest, Hermione was right.  
  
Draco only seemed changed. In truth he wasn't.  
  
His father Lucius had recently owled him.  
  
Lucius had said he had been watching the show. Where he was he wouldn't tell.  
  
Lucius also said he was extremely displeased with his son's decision, and he should make Hermione extremely mad at him.  
  
Draco actually enjoyed that. Sadly.  
  
Draco couldn't hide the fact that he got a little scared around Hermione, though.  
  
He hid it well, only because his father taught him never to show his feelings. He never questioned his father's actions and always did what Lucius told him.  
  
He smoothed his hair back and walked down the stairs to meet a very angry, glaring Hermione.  
  
Draco smirked and asked casually, "So, I suppose you've been waiting all your life for this one moment. Just do me a favor and try to not slobber all over my dress robes. I had them custom made."  
  
This infuriated Hermione who walked briskly out the door, a fire in her chocolate eyes.  
  
Draco's gray eyes followed her. He kept his face expressionless and his eyes cold.  
  
Butler Severus happily opened the door to the limo and waited by Draco's door.  
  
Draco walked over and slid into the seat while Butler Severus closed the door.  
  
Butler Severus had spent the better part of that day trying to teach the house-elves how to drive, and had succeeded in teaching the one named Winnefred.  
  
Winnefred was to be their driver that night.  
  
Hermione stared out the black tinted windows trying to calm herself down.  
  
They drove past quaint little farm houses and fields of corn.  
  
They drove past many mills and other things that one would see in the country side.  
  
They didn't talk the whole way to the restaurant.  
  
When Winnefred had parked the limo, she walked around it on her short knobbly legs to open it for Hermione.  
  
Hermione, though, had already gotten out and was searching in her purse for a tip to pay Winnefred. She had stopped S. P. E. W., but she still wasn't convinced that the elves enjoyed their jobs.  
  
Winnefred finally convinced her not to give her a tip and went around to the other side to open the door for 'Master Malfoy'.  
  
Draco brushed past her and led Hermione to the restaurant.  
  
For dinner Hermione ordered seared tuna and red wine.  
  
Draco ordered the same.  
  
Draco's sea gray eyes bore into Hermione's head until she looked up.  
  
She smirked, noticing this, and asked innocently, "What? Are *you* checking *me* out? Or am I just so beautiful you can't take your eyes off me?"  
  
The date went downhill from there, even if some think it couldn't get any worse.  
  
"What? That's insane!" said Draco, finally losing his cool. He had an air about him that made everyone hear him and be afraid without him having to yell. Everyone, that is, except Hermione. She was a true Gryffindor, like Harry.  
  
Hermione just smirked evilly at him.  
  
Anyone looking at her would have thought they saw the devil in her eyes.  
  
Draco was starting to get a *little* scared.  
  
"You know, this *will* be on television all over the wizarding world."  
  
Hermione whispered this, and, having said what she wanted to say, apparated back to Malfoy Manor with a faint pop.  
  
Malfoy stared dumbstruck at the spot where she once stood, letting this new news sink in.  
  
He hadn't thought of that. What she just said everyone would see and hear.  
  
Worst of all, his father would see him looking at her like he did.  
  
His eyes opened wide in horror, and he ran into the nearby woods.  
  
He ran and ran until he fell, wearied at last, onto the ground.  
  
Visions of Hermione's smirking face clouded his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly his mouth felt extremely dry. He coughed, gasping for air. His breathing became shallower.  
  
Somewhere his father was casting a curse he himself had created.  
  
The curse had been created for just that purpose.  
  
After the 'downfall' of Voldemort, he, Lucius Malfoy had become leader of all free dark wizards and witched everywhere.  
  
With this responsibility also came power. Great power.  
  
While Draco was suffering Hermione was also suffering.  
  
In her room, after placing many silencing charms on and around her room.  
  
She sobbed into the pillows. She wasn't crying out of sadness, though.  
  
She was crying out of anger.  
  
Hermione cursed Draco, cursed him for asking her to stay, cursing him for everything he'd ever done to her.  
  
She ran over to her bathroom where she found her necklace of a lioness.  
  
She started to toss it into the toilet, but something stopped her hand.  
  
The necklace started to glow a deep, venomous green.  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized what it was.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"It. it. it can't be!" she squeaked.  
  
It was a Vivere Portenderer.  
  
If it turned green, like it just did, it meant someone was on the brink of death. Harry had bought three- one for himself, one for Hermione, and one for Ron- in their fifth year. They were very expensive.  
  
If it was the same scarlet red color it used to be, the person was safe.  
  
Hermione had no doubts Draco was in trouble.  
  
She apparated to the spot where she left him and heard screams coming from the nearby forest.  
  
"Point me!" she frantically whispered.  
  
It pointed north and towards Draco. She had changed the spell a bit so it pointed her toward wherever she was going.  
  
She ran and ran until she got side cramps. It was just then she saw Draco, blood trickling down his face.  
  
He looked up slowly and muttered, "Help," in a dry cracked voice.  
  
Suddenly he fell unconscious, his head and limbs all in very awkward positions.  
  
Suddenly an earsplitting crack broke the silence. Hermione winced and turned away.  
  
It was obvious that Draco's arms and legs were broken, but how? The answer was simple.  
  
Lucius.  
  
"Mobilus Incorpus," she muttered, and Draco's limp body drifted eerily above the ground.  
  
She ran and ran some more until she was out of the woods.  
  
She heard voices yelling in the forest in the spot where she had recently emerged. She quickly apparated with a small *pop* and appeared back at Malfoy Manor.  
  
She ran to Butler Severus, Draco's head dully thunking the roof.  
  
Butler Severus' normally unusually cheerful mood turned into horror when he saw Draco.  
  
He quickly carried Draco to his room, Hermione rushing after him.  
  
She summoned Madame Pomfrey, who appeared immediately.  
  
She rushed over to Draco's bed and started conducting tests and conjuring medicines out of no where.  
  
Hermione stood on her toes trying to see if he was all right.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck her.  
  
"I'm concerned about Malfoy? Wait. he asked me, a muggle born, for help?"  
  
With these thoughts swirling around in her head, she became overwhelmed and sank into a chair by his bedside.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, having done what she needed to do, bustled out to have a word with everyone else.  
  
Hermione absentmindedly reached out and stroked Draco's hand.  
  
It was so cold. She supposed he was never loved. She suddenly pitied him.  
  
Hermione didn't move from that spot all night, and she fell asleep on his stomach.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had seen to the camera crews and made sure they would not bother Hermione or Draco.  
  
The show was replaced by a news cast covering the story of Draco's attack, making up all sorts of stupid exaggerated stuff like all news crews do.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Ron, come here! Malfoy was attacked by his father!" Harry called into the kitchen were his best friend was trying to wrestle some Weasley's Wheezes from his daughter.  
  
"That. *huff* is the. *huff* last time. *huff* I let you. *huff* spend time. *huff* with THEM!" Ron screeched.  
  
But what Harry had said caught his attention.  
  
Ron rushed into the den and stared in shock at the T.V.  
  
They knew Lucius was evil, but would he really resort to trying to kill his own flesh and blood? The answer was, again, simple.  
  
Yes he would. He would do anything to remain powerful forever. He was a Malfoy. A true, pure-blooded, every inch of him evil, Malfoy.  
  
Unlike Draco. This accident would change him and the way he saw life forever.  
  
No, he would not go around hugging and cuddling bunnies, or being Mr. All Around Good. That would just not be him.  
  
The whole world stared in shock at their televisions. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. ~*~  
  
Draco woke up and found a mass of tousled brown hair laying on his stomach and snoring softly.  
  
The memories of the night before came flooding back to him.  
  
Hermione. had saved him.  
  
He. owed her his life.  
  
He didn't like owing anyone anything.  
  
"They're right," he murmured. "Before you die or almost die, your whole life floods before your eyes."  
  
Hermione, aroused by her 'pillow's' sudden movements, sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
When the sleep was rubbed from her eyes, she turned a brilliant shade of pink, realizing what she had done.  
  
Draco smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his normal smirk.  
  
Hermione had seen a mere glimpse of the true and hidden Draco.  
  
And she liked it.  
  
She looked down, still blushing.  
  
Draco extended a hand and lifted her face up so she looked into his gray eyes.  
  
She saw a brief moment of happiness in eyes that had seen a life full of sorrow. The life he had lived up until that point in his life.  
  
Hermione broke the awkward silence by timidly asking, "So. how are you feeling?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to come bustling in.  
  
Luckily Draco had removed his hand from Hermione's face a few moments before.  
  
It would have been very awkward indeed of she had seen the Slytherin and Gryffindor in that very private moment.  
  
Hermione stood and slipped out the door, much to Draco's disappointment.  
  
She had just made a new friend, if not more than a friend.  
  
Little did she know what fate had in store for her.  
  
Or perhaps it was luck.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked back to her room, her eyes clouded over and a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
Erika, who had been watching T.V. with the rest of the girls, ran up to Hermione and snapped her out of her daze.  
  
"So, is it true?" she squealed.  
  
Hermione got a perplexed look on her face.  
  
Erika sighed exasperatedly. "Did you REALLY save Draco?"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and then blushed and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I did. But it's not that big of a deal!" she rushed out.  
  
Erika looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter? He is the hottest guy on the planet, and if he died, the show would be over and he wouldn't fall in love with y- me!"  
  
Erika hid her mistake. She had almost revealed a part of the Spectacular Seven's plan!  
  
Hermione, luckily, didn't notice.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "So, what're you watching on T.V.?"  
  
Devony turned, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Ben Affleck!" all the girls shouted.  
  
Hermione rushed over. Next to Leonardo di Caprio, Ben Affleck was her next favorite actor.  
  
"Really?" she squealed, and she ran over to join them.  
  
Erika rushed back over.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh! It's. DANIEL RADCLIFFE!"  
  
Devony, who was now beside herself with glee, started jumping around the room humming the Wedding March.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Kelsey reached over and grabbed the remote control and changed the channel to The Daily Prophet Live, which was still covering the story of how 'Hermione Granger 'bravely and dramatically' rescued Draco Malfoy from perils unknown'.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly and stormed off to her room to think things over.  
  
She had actually started thinking Draco and her could actually become friends. Maybe.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and filled the tub with water.  
  
She reached up to her neck to pull her shirt over her head when she found she still had the Vivere Portenderer around her neck.  
  
She unclasped the clasp and laid it on her marble countertop.  
  
She took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the warm water. ~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was in his room with many bandages on him thinking about the past night and wondering if Hermione and all muggle borns were as horrible and filthy as his father made them out to be.  
  
He concluded that they weren't.  
  
After all, one DID just save his life.  
  
And he had to find a way to repay her.  
  
What he still didn't know was how Hermione knew where and when to find him. He didn't know that the Spectacular Seven had traded Hermione's necklace that Draco had given every Gryffindor girl with a Vivere Portenderer.  
  
That was part of their plan.  
  
They knew what was going to happen on that date, and they knew that Draco's father would try and kill his son.  
  
They also knew what had happened earlier in Draco's room.  
  
How- only they knew. It was one of the many mysteries surrounding this group.  
  
Hermione, for normally being so smart, was falling for the trap, amazingly. ~*~  
  
The Spectacular Seven, meanwhile, was holding a conference to discuss the next move in their plan.  
  
This conference was taking place in Kelsey's room.  
  
This happened because Kelsey flatly refused to go into any room that had posters of Daniel Radcliffe or Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Nari's room was the one with Legolas, and Devony's was the one with Daniel.  
  
Kelsey also refused to go into any room with Tom Felton. That room was Erika's.  
  
Kara had recently been approved as being able to handle the pressure of keeping the plan secret.  
  
In other words, she was not part of the seven, but well on her way to becoming something close to one.  
  
There would never be any more permanent admittances into that group, or at least not for a long time.  
  
They were all sitting on Kelsey's bed because the beds were so large.  
  
"I think next we should work on trying to find someway to boost their relationship. They're more than likely already friends, and Hermione has spent one night without moving from his bedside, so there's definitely a little friendship there, if not more than friendship." Devony grinned, causing everyone else to laugh.  
  
"But how're we going to get them to like each other more?" Melissa questioned.  
  
Nari glanced over at Erika, who amazingly seemed happy with the whole thing.  
  
Especially since she had a humongous crush on Draco ever since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Erika noticed this and stated, "I'm all for Tom now."  
  
Everyone looked at her awkwardly and Nari just sighed in relief.  
  
"I think we should just leave them alone. They seem to do perfectly well on their own."  
  
Amanda had said this. She liked doing things the easiest way, unlike the other six.  
  
They all looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
They seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"Aw, but that'd take all the fun out of it!" Kelsey whined. She loved tinkering with other people's lives and playing matchmaker.  
  
Kelsey was the one who had suggested the whole Hermione/Draco thing, and so far it had been working like a charm.  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
Throughout all of this Kara hadn't said anything.  
  
Suddenly Kara spoke up, causing everyone to jump.  
  
They were used to people never shutting up, like Devony, and someone being quiet for more than ten seconds was new to them.  
  
Not that Kara was always quiet, though!  
  
It's just she wasn't as hyper as Erika or Devony.  
  
Now THEY were hyper, Devony more so.  
  
"I think we should talk to Draco and give him some tips for getting Hermione to like him. After all, he does owe his life to her. That should be enough for making ANYONE like someone else."  
  
Erika turned to Kara, surprised, and then looked at everyone else.  
  
They made a silent agreement that Kara had a good point.  
  
"Kara," Nari began, "we all agree that that is the BEST idea we have heard all night!"  
  
Kara beamed in delight at impressing them. That was not something done everyday.  
  
"It's decided then. We'll talk to Draco tomorrow."  
  
The conference was over until next time. ~*~  
  
Hermione had gotten out of the bath and dressed in her cotton pajamas after wrapping her hair in a towel.  
  
She laid down with her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.  
  
She had read it at least a hundred times, and memorized it, but the fascination of the giant castle would never go away.  
  
She missed it very much.  
  
With Draco being wounded the Necklace Ceremony was postponed until next week.  
  
This nearly gave all the girls except Hermione a heart attack.  
  
After about thirty minutes she had read every page in Hogwarts: A History.  
  
She set it on her bed stand and turned on the television.  
  
There was nothing on T.V. except the Rescue of a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione turned it off and clapped twice to turn off the lights.  
  
She lay her head down on the feathery soft pillows and fell asleep in ten minutes. ~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore, meanwhile, was having a chat with Tom Riddle.  
  
He peered over his half-moon spectacles and looked Tom in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take this risk?" he questioned for the seventh time.  
  
Tom nodded solemnly and replied, "You know as well as I, Albus, I must take this risk. It was my fault in the first place. I now realize the mistake of all my actions.  
  
Dumbledore sadly nodded and sighed.  
  
"So, there's no talking you out of it?"  
  
They both knew this was more of a statement than a question, but Tom answered it anyway.  
  
"No, Albus. If I die, than so be it."  
  
Fawkes sang out loud and clear and flew over to rest on Tom's shoulder.  
  
Tom smiled and pet the large phoenix. He had never had a phoenix perched on his shoulder before, and it somehow strengthened him and gave him courage to stand up to whatever his fate would be.  
  
Dumbledore noticed a change in his new friend's eyes, a mere flash of his former self before he let evil devour him wholly, back in his school days.  
  
Those were the days he had hoped to be a Gryffindor. Tom now wished he had been a Gryffindor instead of turning into the hideous monster he was for so many years.  
  
But those days of evil were past for him now.  
  
Tom became what he became, and realized his mistakes.  
  
Tom was truly a Gryffindor in that time and place, and Dumbledore knew it.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and touched him on the forehead and muttered a few words.  
  
Tom smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
R&R! Thanks for all who have!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Okay, I am SOO sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and I've had lots of homework and tests and I'm working on some other stories, plus my dad wants me to wrote and publish my own book and whatnot. This chapter is going to be REALLY short because I want to get something out before that creepy disembodied voice comes back. Oh, there will be no Mary-Sue's. The SS has a secret.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione went to visit Draco every day, and she always brought some book or other for him to read.  
  
Today she brought Gathering Blue, a muggle book by Lois Lowry.  
  
She walked over to her normal chair and sat down next to a snoring young wizard. He was obviously tired and aching from all the wounds, though they were healing quite nicely.  
  
There was something about the curse that stopped Madame Pomfrey from healing him right away.  
  
He would be able to leave tomorrow, though.  
  
Suddenly Draco opened his eyes and they met with a pair of warm brown ones. He smiled weakly and reached out to her hand.  
  
Hermione noticed something strange about his condition.  
  
He was supposed to be getting better, but in truth he was getting worse.  
  
Alarmed, she cried out, "Madame Pomfrey, come quick! Draco doesn't look so good!"  
  
The elderly nurse bustled in and took his temperature and fed him some more medicine.  
  
"It's nothing. He's fine, just a little tired. Large loss of blood."  
  
She bustled out of the room again after telling Hermione to leave. She hugged Draco and walked slowly out.  
  
He picked up the book and began to read after seeing nothing else to do. ~*~  
  
The next day Madame Pomfrey approved that Draco could leave.  
  
Butler Severus, his normally cheery mood back, went around gathering the girls for the next ceremony.  
  
The girls strolled casually into the Ceremony Room, as they called it.  
  
Draco hobbled in with some crutches, looking paler and sicker than usual.  
  
Hermione watched him nonchalantly. She didn't want the world to think she liked him more than friendly, though she herself thought she could feel something. . . She pushed that thought aside.  
  
The blond man smiled weakly at the women in the room. His sea-gray stormy eyes held no emotions to the others.  
  
Except one. Hermione could tell he was pained.  
  
Her first reflex would have been to jump up and help him, but she restrained herself.  
  
Butler Severus walked in carrying ten sapphire tear-drop necklaces.  
  
"Erika Y," Draco wearily called out.  
  
"Amanda S.  
  
Devony S.  
  
Jessica S.  
  
Narisunell U.  
  
Kara K.  
  
Rachel R.  
  
Kelsey J.  
  
Melissa R.  
  
Hermione G."  
  
They all walked up and accepted their necklaces.  
  
Draco hobbled back through the door.  
  
Hermione, dazed, sank into the nearest chair after the camera crews walked out.  
  
The girls had said good-bye to all their friends, and then paraded back up to the rooms. Their rooms hadn't changed this time.  
  
The SS all exchanged knowing glances and then quietly walked back to Kelsey's room.  
  
Hermione, still dazed, had dreamily walked upstairs, her eyes clouded over.  
  
She fell onto her bed and was surrounded by darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes sir, it is coming along fine, sir," a voice assured another.  
  
"It'd better be, for your sake, girl!" The second voice sounded cold and cruel.  
  
Both of them were familiar, the second more so. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The second one was vague. It was from the television show, Mr. Millionaire.  
  
It was the girl known as Amanda.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly Harry sat up quick as lightning.  
  
His breathing was heavy and many glistening sweat drops clung to his forehead.  
  
He heaved himself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
After splashing his face with ice-cold water he stared at his scar in the mirror. A searing pain went through his body.  
  
Since the transfer-of-sides of Tom Riddle, his scar started hurting whenever Lucius was near or when he dreamt of him, which had started happening often.  
  
The night before Hermione saved Draco, he dreamt that Lucius was planning to harm his son, and Hermione if possible.  
  
The night of the incident, the image replayed in his dreams.  
  
He had to contact Hermione.  
  
Harry walked to Helena, his owl. Helena was Hedwig's daughter. Hedwig had died about a year ago, a very sore death to Harry.  
  
Hedwig was one of his best friends. He could always count on her to deliver a package or cheer him up when his friends wouldn't talk to him.  
  
He handed Helena a note after he had scribbled it out quickly. It was a very simple note.  
  
Helena soared out the open window and disappeared from Harry's view.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco gingerly lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
The one thing on his mind was Hermione.  
  
He had been thinking about her 24/7 ever since the attack.  
  
And it wasn't just friendly, either.  
  
He was beginning to think he liked her.  
  
'No, I do NOT like Hermione!' he frantically thought to himself and pushed the thought out of his mind. No luck.  
  
'This is going to be a long night,' he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had finally woken up and found herself in a dark black chamber and chained to a wall.  
  
A dark shadow began to walk toward her.  
  
Her eyes got wide and she screamed loudly.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for now! So, where is Hermione? You'll have to wait! And I have exams all this week, so I probably won't write soon! Sorry. See ya! R&R! Oh, next Friday, HP and the Chamber of Secrets comes out to buy! I got my copy reserved! And then HP and the Order of the Pheonix comes out June 21! I can't wait!  
  
I own nothing except Helena. The characters own themselves, and J.K. Rowling owns HP things. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hi! Ok, I apologize SO much. I'm really trying to get these out faster, but so many things come up, and when I get an inspiration for a new fic, I focus on that one for a while. I'll try harder to get the chapters out sooner, but I have to read for school, and I'm going on vacations soon. I tried to make it as 'gruesome and terrifying and shocking' as I could, and I think I failed miserably. Anyways, here ya go! ~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hermione cried out desperately as the figure came ever closer.  
  
Suddenly, Erika stepped into the light.  
  
"Erika, please, help me!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Erika just sighed and placed a silencing charm on her.  
  
The trapped witch looked, horrified, as her 'friend' placed the levitation charm on her and began floating her out of the dark chamber.  
  
"Lord Lucius will be able to see you in a moment. He wants to have a 'chat' about his son, whom I believe you have been dating," Erika informed her nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with fear. She was about to retort, "I am NOT dating Draco," but realized she couldn't because of the silencing charm.  
  
Instead, she just furiously shook here head.  
  
"Stop that annoying shaking or I will place another charm on you!" Erika harshly commanded.  
  
Hermione immediately obeyed.  
  
After about thirty minutes, the two witches came to a large wooden door.  
  
Erika whispered a password and pushed it open.  
  
Soon they came into a large chamber, much like to the first one, instead in this one, there was a green chair sitting in one corner towards the fire. The room was decorated in all Slytherin colors and a snake lay coiled by the feet of the chair.  
  
Two more young witches walked up to Hermione and their comrade. They were Devony and Kelsey.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Devony smirked. "So pleased you could join us."  
  
She said the word 'pleased' like it tasted bad in her mouth.  
  
Hermione was scared stiff. She could hardly breathe.  
  
"Remove the silencing charms," snapped Kelsey.  
  
Erika immediately complied.  
  
When Hermione found she could talk again, she whispered hoarsely, "Why?"  
  
"Why what? Are you shocked that we are on this side, or that we have probably hurt you?" Devony asked innocently.  
  
Hermione looked down. "Both."  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're not at ALL up to your usual standards, are you, Hermione? Zero out of two," she clucked in a mocking pity.  
  
A flame grew in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You knew. You knew all along what happened the night I 'saved' Draco. You knew that would happen. You knew that instead of the regular necklace, you had traded it with a Vivere Portenderer. You knew everything!" she spat.  
  
They smirked in approval. "She's finally understanding. That's a good thing," one of them stated. The other two laughed.  
  
Hermione reached down to pull her wand out of her pocket, but found it missing.  
  
"Oh, you won't find that anywhere. Lord Lucius has it in his keeping. It's obviously a very valuable wand."  
  
She was really in trouble now. Surrounded by three girls on the opposite side as her, in the same room as Lucius Malfoy, the leader of the dark side, with no wand or other weapon to protect herself. She didn't even know karate!  
  
'Things can't get any worse,' she thought miserably. But then another thought struck her. 'Yes, they can. My friends can die.'  
  
It surprised her that when she thought of friends, Draco's face was the first that she thought of. She admitted to herself she might be falling for Draco. And she didn't mind.  
  
Suddenly Lucius stood up and walked toward her.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the mudblood that my son has fallen in love with. And I thought I raised him better than that. Oh well. He's just as bad as his mother, the filthy scum of a witch."  
  
Lucius looked her over carefully, all the while muttering to himself.  
  
"Well, her lineage can't be changed, but maybe her appearance can. Perhaps Draco would enjoy seeing her a little bloodied up. Girls?"  
  
The girls all frowned slightly, but soon after Kelsey recovered them by saying, "What a wonderful idea, Sir! The acromantulas have reached full size. And they're hungry."  
  
Lucius nodded in approval. "Kelsey, Narisunell, you take her to the acromantulas, but first I want to have a little chat with her. You may all go and take your breaks now." With that, the girls departed.  
  
Lucius walked over to Hermione and whispered into her ear. His breath chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell Draco how you died, leaving no details. Right before he dies. I'll tell him you said good-bye. But for now, good-bye to you."  
  
He slowly turned and walked away. Lucius then called for the two witches assigned to take her to the acromantulas.  
  
Kelsey and Nari walked in and kicked her, causing her to float forward.  
  
Soon they came to a large door which Kelsey pushed open. Inside several acromantulas were snoozing inside many caves in the chamber. Countless sticky, rope-like threads hung from the walls.  
  
Hermione looked into one of the caves and saw a giant spider, the larger than a mountain troll, looking up at her out of its numerous eyes. She looked, startled, as it slowly ascended toward her.  
  
Another spider woke up after its companion's movements made it flinch.  
  
They both stared hungrily at her. The one then looked at the other. The second seemed like a female, it being larger. Suddenly the female lunged at its companion and tore at its neck. The first, obviously male, backed up.  
  
The female then lunged again at him and this time took a large chunk off its neck.  
  
"Aragana! Argorno! Stop that now!" Nari cried. Aragana, the female, heeded her not. She just tore more viciously at Argorno.  
  
Suddenly Argorno's legs gave out under him and his great bulk rolled toward Hermione. It was almost upon her when Kelsey yanked her out of the way.  
  
With a sickening crunch Argorno hit the wall and Aragana jumped on him, all eight legs curled under her body. She landed on him and cleanly bit his head off of his large rear end. The bloody head was then rolled over to the cave Aragana supposedly lived in, and she devoured her prey.  
  
The vision of the lifeless body rolling toward her would never leave Hermione's mind, but what surprised her most was that Kelsey had saved her.  
  
She looked at Kelsey and simply croaked, "Thanks."  
  
Kelsey just waved it away and Nari said, "Come on, we've got to get you out of here and back to the manor. We'll explain all of this later. For now, you need to concentrate on getting a good night's rest. The next elimination ceremony is in a few days."  
  
They picked her up and apparated back to the manor, where they put Hermione down, nodded their heads, and apparated back to wherever Lucius was.  
  
Hermione walked upstairs, still puzzling over the events of that night.  
  
But she didn't have long to puzzle that. Suddenly someone came and swept her up and hugged her tightly. She recognized Draco's cologne.  
  
"Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, I was so worried! Where've you been?" he demanded.  
  
"Draco, I'm tired. Good-night."  
  
Suddenly everything went black for her.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Ok hope you liked that! I won't be answering anymore reviews. The most I'll do is name the people who reviewed. I'll be going back through and deleting my long author's notes. I've realized they're not very aesthetically pleasing. That's it! And not many people reviewed, so I'll not name them this time. Thanks to all who DID review! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully someday I'll own something besides my story line, which I don't even completely own. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next few days for Hermione were just blurs, even when she looked back. She remembered very little, and what she did remember was far and few.  
  
Draco came to visit her everyday, and quite a few times Harry tried to get in, although he would never be allowed. She was being kept in the Hospital Wing of the Manor, being checked for illnesses and injuries.  
  
Finally it was the day to eliminate five more people, leaving only five. Draco was quite nervous. He was sure everyone would be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Hermione was permitted to leave the Hospital Wing for this event, and after being checked over by Madame Pomfrey one last time, was released from her care unless she showed signs of decreasing health.  
  
The ten girls were seated, each on the edge of their seats. They knew that half of them there would be leaving shortly.  
  
Draco strolled briskly in, Butler Severus at his heels.  
  
Butler Severus broke into a wide grin and said in a sing-song voice, "Hello, my dear friends! For some this will be your last time," he practically sang the word time, "to stay in this manor, but the others will have one more week!"  
  
"That'll be enough, Severus," Draco snapped. He just wanted to get this over with, and the butler was simply increasing his already searing headache.  
  
Butler Severus, not the least bit less cheerful, grinned again and began to call out the names.  
  
"Kara K.  
  
Devony S.  
  
Erika Y.  
  
Hermione G.  
  
Jessica S."  
  
The girls walked up to Draco and accepted their necklaces, while the others stood and said good bye.  
  
Now there were only three of the seven left, along with Kara and Hermione.  
  
But the seven had no doubts.  
  
Narisunell walked up to Devony and whispered, "Tell her tonight."  
  
Devony nodded and hugged her friend.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, let's go upstairs," Devony said with a meaningful look at Jessica and Erika.  
  
Hermione walked over to them and Kara followed closely behind.  
  
As they approached their Common Room, Devony told Hermione to come with her. Hermione followed without question.  
  
"Hermione," Devony sighed, not knowing where to begin, "we understand we have some explaining to do." She motioned to Erika and Jessica.  
  
"We're spies for Dumbledore. Lucius is simply thick enough to believe us."  
  
Hermione stared in shock. "So, when you all saved me. Lucius thought you were killing me? Won't he realize I'm still alive after he watches the Elimination Ceremony?"  
  
Devony smirked. "No, he won't. He'll still think you're dead!"  
  
Hermione looked at her, utterly confused. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her face.  
  
"One of you were supposed to drink Polyjuice Potion, change into me, and continue on with this!"  
  
"Right!! But, we saved you, so Nari will go and stay at Kelsey's house. Kelsey will keep in contact with Lucius, and Nari will lie low. We're all safe," Erika informed her. Luckily the T.V. crews were not permitted in the Common Rooms and Bedrooms unless invited in. there were several charms placed on the rooms.  
  
Draco spent much quality time with each of the girls, although the camera crews followed him everywhere so they could never be private.  
  
Two days after the Elimination Ceremony, Butler Severus paid the girls a visit.  
  
"Tonight at eight o' clock, another ball will be held. All of you are invited to come and share what may be your last dance with Master Malfoy, for tomorrow the last Elimination Ceremony before the final decision will be held." For once he was solemn, not bouncy. But that changed as soon as he walked out the door. He was back to singing 'It's a Small World'.  
  
"Shutup," Hermione sighed. Snape was getting very annoying. The other four girls grinned.  
  
They all went to their rooms to change. Hermione obsessed over making sure she looked perfect.  
  
"Haorior Figtigo," she muttered, and her hair twisted itself into many braids, twists, and finally a bun at the back of her head. She put on the dress she had brought and admired herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked perfect.  
  
When she walked out, she saw the other girls were already ready. Kelsey wore a slimming blue gown, Devony wore a sparkling blue dress with belled- out sleeves, Jessica wore a long lavender dress with a lavender flower in her hair, and Kara wore a short black dress that had what looked like stars that sparkled when she moved. Of all, though, Hermione's dress was by far the best.  
  
It was a strapless velvet scarlet dress with a gold neckpiece. The dress also had silver designs of a lion and a snake along the bottom hem. On her neck she had the Vivere Portenderer. It matched perfectly with her dress. The shoes were regular black dress sandals, but on her they seemed to go perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes and deep brown hair.  
  
The girls all gaped at Hermione until she said, "What?" They all complemented her on her dress.  
  
When they arrived at the ball room, Draco was waiting. His expression about Hermione was the same as everyone else's.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was, once again, watching Mr. Millionaire with Cho and the Weasleys.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Hermione. Harry just gaped.  
  
"Harry!" Cho slapped him playfully, yet forcefully, around the head.  
  
"Sorry, Cho, you know I only have eyes for you, my love, but Hermione is my best friend, and I just realized she can look pretty darn good when she wants to. But I can't understand why she'd want to look good for Malfoy," he said.  
  
"Guys," Cho and Lavender muttered. Ron and Harry kept their eyes glued to the screen.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco finally found time to have a dance with Hermione.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Hermione?" She complied and accepted his hand.  
  
They walked out to the floor, the eyes of half the world on them. They danced and danced through at least two songs, their eyes never straying from each other.  
  
Draco smiled down at her, and realized that she was the only one he could ever imagine being with. But something still nagged at his mind. He pushed that thought aside for now.  
  
He now knew which two he would choose tomorrow, and he knew who he would choose at the end. He was nervous about it, though. And his father probably wouldn't like his decisions.  
  
There was a faint sadness in his eyes when they stopped dancing. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione quickly, and Hermione wished it had lasted longer.  
  
But it was no more than a mere peck.  
  
"Good night, Draco," she whispered and set off for the stairs.  
  
"Good bye, Hermione," he said to himself. He knew he wouldn't get to say it tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: SO sorry!!!! I really am!! Please forgive me for taking so long! I hope you liked it this chapter. I did, but it was a royal pain in the arse to write! So, who will Draco choose? And why did he say good bye? I have my story planned out in my mind. hehe. Oh, and there will not be a sequel. Sorry!! Or at least not, not immediately. I'm going to post a new story soon, after I finish this one! Later!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, and please review again!!  
  
Oh, LP Draconis: UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hermione changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. After about ten minutes of staring out her window into the stars, she found herself picturing Draco in each of the different star combinations.  
  
Her thoughts changed to The Kiss.  
  
And as much as she didn't want to believe it, she had felt something when his lips had touched hers.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm NOT in love with Her-Mudbl-Grang-Hermione!" Draco couldn't bring himself to call her anything but Hermione, except maybe Mione. He continued to pace.  
  
He knew what he had to do the next day, and he hated the thought of what he had to do after he chose the final two. His decisions were made; there was no turning back now. He hadn't expected to fall in love with anyone, not truly, especially not. her.  
  
Her. Now he had been taught what it was like to love someone so much you might have to let them go, if only for their good. He hoped it was for her good, at least.  
  
"Oh, I give up, I love her. There, I said it, are you happy now?" he yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"Stupid cupid," he muttered, and then snorted with laughter. He knew his music, whether it be muggle or wizard.  
  
After pacing around a few more times, he lay down onto his bed, and discovered himself thinking there was only one woman who would ever feel right laying in that empty spot right across from him.  
  
"And she never will," he said bitterly. He wasn't sure if he wholly believed that, though...  
  
With thoughts like these going around their heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fell into a troubled sleep, together mentally, yet apart physically.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed and looked sideways at Ron, who was still staring with rage at Malfoy. Harry knew what was going on between Hermione and. Draco. There. He had called him Draco.  
  
"For Hermione," he thought. "I'll call him Draco for Hermione. But i don't think we can ever be friends. I can at least be civil for him, unless he ever hurts her."  
  
The end of Mr. Millionaire, the most popular reality show in the Wizarding world, was coming to an end. Only two more episodes.  
  
"Same time next week?" Harry asked, bringing Ron back into the real world.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he grunted in reply.  
  
"Night; you coming, Cho?"  
  
"Be right there."  
  
"Good night, Harry, Cho," Lavender said, and went off to tuck in Blaze.  
  
Ron walked off, still muttering under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun streamed through the windows, cheerful and warm, as Draco aroused and welcomed himself back into reality.  
  
Reality was so harsh sometimes.  
  
He changed and headed for the door.  
  
The beckoning smells of breakfast wafted into his bedroom as he opened it.  
  
The same smells had finally reached Hermione's nose.  
  
~*~  
  
"Breakfast," Hermione thought hungrily; she slipped on a robe and crept out the door. A loud snore erupted from one of the other rooms; everyone else was still asleep.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Winnefred was cooking breakfast, along with another house elf. Only one other person was in the room, sitting at the bar.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Morning," he greeted sleepily.  
  
"Morning. Oh, and after breakfast, could I show you something I found a few days ago? I've been meaning to ask you about it."  
  
"Sure," he said, feeling his insides squirm. More time with Hermione could only bring them closer, which is something he wanted, yet at the same time feared. His plans couldn't change, no matter what.  
  
They ate breakfast, while each tried a few feeble attempts at conversation. But nothing kept them talking more than a few sentences.  
  
"Thanks, Winnefred, it was delicious," Hermione said politely. Winnefred almost fainted with happiness before she remembered her manners and bowed so low the bare top of her head brushed the floor.  
  
Draco just nodded his head before asking, "What was it you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, follow me," she said eagerly.  
  
Draco frowned, causing Hermione to ask, "What?"  
  
Suddenly he felt very foolish and stuck up indeed.  
  
"Oh.er. it's just. I don't really.. I don't like following people."  
  
Hermione, much to his surprise, smiled and said, "I know the feeling." She couldn't walk one step behind some man all her life. It just wasn't her. She would be an equal, or not have anything to do with him. "Just do this once, please."  
  
Draco looked down and walked after her; even he could be stripped of his pride sometimes. But only she had ever done that to him.  
  
"You know, you're lucky the camera crews aren't up so early," Hermione added as an afterthought. Draco blushed slightly and she grinned.  
  
Soon they neared the entrance to the Common Room.  
  
"So this is where they put you," he murmured. Hermione snorted and said, "You mean you didn't know where we were? My gosh. I thought it was your house!"  
  
"It is!" he protested. "They just didn't feel I should know where you all stayed so I wouldn't. so I wouldn't."  
  
"It's very important to your future that you don't finish that sentence," Hermione said as she paled slightly.  
  
"Now come on," she urged, and led him into her room, making sure no one else saw.  
  
She quickly closed the door behind them and took something out of the drawers.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she unwrapped a large dusty volume.  
  
Draco stared in astonishment. "This is my. this is my parents wedding photo album." He slowly opened the book and looked at the pictures.  
  
Two young adults stared and waved happily out of the photos. One, the boy, had slick blonde hair, and the girl had her blonde hair pulled into a bun in the back of her head.  
  
"They looked so happy." He flipped the page and saw a picture of his parents both connected at their mouths.  
  
"Now that's something no one wants to see their parents do," he commented, disgusted. He looked sideways at Hermione and leaned forward toward her.  
  
Before they knew it, they were exactly the same as the photo. Draco's fingers brushed through Hermione's silky hair, as their tongues teased each other in their mouths.  
  
She pulled back, her mouth slightly open, and Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but Hermione silenced him by placing her mouth back on his. Draco suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to reach back and untie the gorgeous girl's robes; the robe had started to fall away, but Hermione quickly caught it and stepped away.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready - "  
  
"No, it's my fault, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just couldn't help it."  
  
"No, it's not your fault."  
  
"Maybe I should go now," Draco said, and it wasn't a suggestion. He turned around and walked out.  
  
The other girls had awoken, and as they saw Draco walk out of Hermione's room, closely followed by her, both of their hair disheveled, both quite flushed in the face, they all tried hard to suppress laughter.  
  
"Good day," Draco nodded his head.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Hermione began, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't bother," Devony laughed. Hermione blushed a shade of red that made the Weasleys' hair look pale. She quickly shuffled back into her room to prepare for the day.  
  
Nothing that day happened until that night, the night the last two people would be chosen.  
  
And Butler Severus had just opened the door to announce that there was thirty minutes left until the final Elimination Ceremony.  
  
The girls rushed around in a frenzy, getting ready, putting make up on, and asking each other if their hair looked good, along with so many other things.  
  
Finally they were due downstairs.  
  
They sat down, each looking around nervously. Hermione even felt nervous. It was something she had never felt because of a guy before. and it was Draco Malfoy, of all the guys, who was making her feel this way.  
  
The man in question suddenly walked in, his face solemn, but set.  
  
"Butler Severus? Are you ready?"  
  
"As ever, sir! As you all know, only two of you will be left here after tonight," he added sadly, and then announced.  
  
"Erika Y. and Jessica S., you may say your good byes. Devony S., you also may say good bye. Hermione G. and Kara K., congratulations, you have been selected to stay."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide. She had been chosen as one of the final two! She couldn't seem to process the information. She had been chosen! It was quite unlike her to feel so excited about something like a guy. But she couldn't deny how she felt.  
  
When she felt she could walk without collapsing, she stood up and accepted the necklace. Draco took longer than necessary to fasten the clip on her necklace, and brushed his lips quickly over the nape of her neck, which sent shivers going all through her body.  
  
Jessica, Erika, and Devony said their tearful good byes to the three, and even hugged Butler Severus.  
  
"Thank you all so much for everything," Devony said and smiled. "Hermione, Draco, Kara, you keep in touch, ok?" They all nodded once and Draco kissed them each on the cheek and said individual good byes.  
  
They walked out the door with one look back towards the three, and then back at each other.  
  
"Good bye, Draco," Erika whispered to herself rather than anybody else, and stepped in the limo with the rest of them, and drove away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara walked upstairs, smiling brightly. It was a surprise to her. Draco had been quiet all through their dates, not betraying any of his feelings. But she had felt a sort of connection. but it hadn't seemed as strong as the apparent one between Draco and Hermione. She knew Hermione would be the final one. She just knew it.  
  
Draco walked away after whispering to Hermione, "Come to my room tonight at about midnight. There's a map of the whole house in a small cabinet behind the tapestry of the snakes." Hermione nodded. The camera crew didn't notice.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, at about 11:00, Hermione pulled back the tapestry and discovered the box he had mentioned. She pulled out a piece of parchment and found it to be the map. One room was labeled 'Draco's Room', and showed a small dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' moving around inside.  
  
After studying the way several times, she put on a knee-length dress and headed out the door. Kara had gone to bed hours before.  
  
She soon found the way to the door that led to Draco's room, and knocked once. After waiting a little longer, she pushed the door, and found it unlocked.  
  
She stepped inside and called, "Draco?" No one answered.  
  
She walked toward another door and pushed it open. There, in front of her, was Draco Malfoy, dressed in nothing but a towel, slicking his wet hair back.  
  
She gasped and stared at him. He suddenly turned around and gasped too.  
  
Hermione rushed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her; she then went and sat down on his bed, her eyes wide open.  
  
'Well, he certainly has nice muscles. and a nice butt.' said a small voice inside her head, but she quickly hushed it.  
  
After a little while Draco came out, still in nothing but a towel. Hermione gasped again.  
  
"Well, I have to get to my closet," he smirked. But she doubted that was the only reason.  
  
"Show off," she muttered.  
  
Soon after, he emerged from the closet, fully clothed, or, at least, with a robe on.  
  
A very awkward and uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Well, er, what did you want to talk to me for?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"Oh, um." he stuttered. "I was wondering. I was wondering if. if you felt anything for me."  
  
Hermione paled; she had hoped he wouldn't ask that. She didn't want to admit she thought she loved him.  
  
"I. Well. Er, you see.Yes," she finished lamely, and then turned and fled from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day rose with rain pounding on the windows. The weather reflected exactly how Draco felt.  
  
He paced his room pondering over the events the night before.  
  
"Hermione saw me in a towel!" he cried. "A towel, for Heaven's sake! And she said she practically said she loved me." He continued pacing. That was something he did more often ever since he got to know Hermione.  
  
Everything traced back to that girl. She was his gift, his curse, and he did not know what to do, except what he had to do, to save her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Kara chatted all day to keep their minds off that night. But there came a time when they could no longer ignore it.  
  
"Good luck, Kara," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you, too."  
  
They headed to their rooms to change and prepare themselves for whatever would come.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Ron, it's almost time!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Lavender, please help!" Blaze was throwing a fit, and Ron was incapable to control her.  
  
Lavender sighed, "Alright, love, I'm coming. Blaze, hush, baby, mummy's here." Blaze's cries quieted as she fell asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
After Blaze was asleep, Harry, Cho, Ron, and Lavender gathered round the TV, eagerly awaiting the outcome.  
  
"He's going to choose Hermione," Ron said certainly.  
  
Harry kept quiet. He had a feeling he knew what would happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Kara seated themselves on the couch as Draco and Butler Severus strolled in.  
  
"As you both know, you are the last two, my final two choices. I am here today to make my final decision. After this, there is no turning back for me. This has taken much careful thought, and I have reached this conclusion. Hermione, I'm sorry. Kara, I have chosen you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!!! VERY IMPORTANT:  
  
Alright, I know you all hate me now, don't ya? ;) Well, it's not over yet! There'll be at least one more chapter! Probably two, I dunno. But this story is NOT OVER YET. I would have split this into two chapters, but then one would have been extremely short. And as for the towel thing, I did find that in another story, and I'm sorry if its in yours, I'm not trying to copy or take your ideas, please forgive me. Thanks for everything to all! I love the reviews!  
  
R&R, and if you don't I'll sick my bearded dragon Draco on you! (just got him. and his name really is Draco! lol)  
  
Disclaimer (I hate these things.) : I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't. The non HP characters belong to themselves. Thanks all!  
  
Oh, BTW, this has been written for a while, but for some reason I couldn't get on to FFnet! Sorry about the wait, but this time it WASN'T my fault. Happy reading! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hermione had remembered just in time to not look too surprised or hurt. She had what was left of her pride to maintain. For a moment, she thought she saw something, some emotion, flicker behind those stormy gray eyes. She thought it was angst, or perhaps a feeling of emptiness, but a second glance told her otherwise.  
  
No emotions could be justified from his calm eyes, and anything from the night before was well hidden under his old mask, the same expressionless face he wore every day during school, only relieving himself of it when no one was around.  
  
"Kara, tonight, would you please meet me in the ballroom so you may make your final decision?"  
  
Kara glanced from Draco to Hermione, and said, "I'll see you then."  
  
Draco nodded his head once to show it was final and not some joke. Kara half-expected someone to jump out of no where and say, "April Fools!" and announce Hermione was the true winner. But that never happened.  
  
Hermione stood and wished her congratulations to Kara, and then turned to Draco.  
  
"Good bye, Malfoy," she said stiffly, acting like she didn't care, yet her eyes betrayed her true feelings. And it made Draco's stomach twist into so many more knots.  
  
"You are required to wait in your room for the answer, Granger," he said in a monotonous voice to match his expression.  
  
"There is no need, Malfoy."  
  
"Please, Hermione, please, just wait there," he pleaded quietly as the camera crews began to question Kara.  
  
And for the first time, Hermione saw some emotion in his eyes; it was love, or sadness, or maybe something else. She wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"That bloody bastard," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron! Blaze doesn't need to hear that language!" Lavender exasperatedly said.  
  
"Boody Basta, boody basta!" young Blaze chanted.  
  
"No, no, Blaze, you don't need to copy your dad," Harry chastised as he grinned up at Ron. "But the girl's right," he added softly.  
  
"Boom! Crack!" Blaze shrieked with joy as she imitated the sounds heard when that thing on Uncle Harry's head came to the sky.  
  
"Yes, that's right! My name is Uncle Harry," he pronounced slowly, trying to get Blaze to say his name.  
  
"Ha.Ha." she began, but was silenced as a tall figure entered the room.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Come on, Harry, Dumbledore has issued an immediate meeting in his office. We must go now," Tom Marvolo Riddle said quickly, and Harry immediately stood up.  
  
"Right. See you there, then," and with that, they both disappeared with a crack.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked up to her room and sat down on her chair in the Common Room. She didn't turn the TV on, she didn't read, she just sat there, a prisoner to the curious sadness that overwhelmed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara glided into the ballroom, looking around timidly. She wore a pale blue gown with a small slit up the leg. A scarf was draped around her arms, with a bit of glitter. Not too much, though.  
  
Draco stood silently at the far end of the vast white room. He wore a black tux that showed his dark tan. He was no longer the small, pale, sneering boy he used to be. He was a man who had seen and felt more than many others.  
  
And he felt something, standing there, waiting for Kara to walk to him. And he knew it was not the overflowing joy he should have felt. Something was wrong, something was out of place.  
  
When Kara finally came up to him, they intertwined their fingers. Draco tried to hide his true emotions, but Kara was no fool.  
  
Suddenly, all the power went out. In the chaos, Draco had time to whisper, "Please, say yes. I'm doing this to save her. I need your help. Please."  
  
She knew who he was talking about, and she knew that she had to help him. He would be devastated if anything happened to Hermione.  
  
After about five minutes, the power came back on, only to find the two kissing each other. Their lips parted and Draco knelt down, reaching in his pocket for something.  
  
"Kara, will you accept my heart?" he asked loudly, holding up the small ring.  
  
She smiled, tears in her eyes, and cried, "Yes! Yes of course!"  
  
He stood and grabbed her in his arms, passionately kissing her.  
  
What the audience didn't know, though, was that this was all an act. The ring was not a wedding ring; just a small ring with a diamond ordered out of a fund raiser magazine that one of the neighborhood kids had shown to Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, I just don't think this is working out. Why won't you ever talk to me?"  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "Cho, I can't break a promise to Dumbledore. You know I never would."  
  
"Oh, but you'd break a promise to me?"  
  
"It's not like that, Cho, you know it isn't - "  
  
"Than how is it, Harry? How is it?"  
  
"Cho," he started.  
  
"No. Goodbye, Harry. Things aren't working out. Goodbye."  
  
She turned around and walked off. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't too disappointed. He actually felt better.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was made aware that Kara had accepted the next day, and she packed her bags and left quietly. No one knew she had left until later when the house elves were cleaning.  
  
A small party greeted her as she got off the train, trying to wipe off her tear-stained face. Her eyes and cheeks were wet and red.  
  
She faintly attempted to smile, but they all saw right through it.  
  
"Where's Cho?" she asked Harry in a raspy voice.  
  
"Er."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, I think we'd all like to know what's been going on between you and her," Ron chimed in.  
  
"We broke up," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh." They let the matter drop, and changed it to Hermione. "It's great to see you, Mione."  
  
"It's good to see you all again, too. I really missed you."  
  
"He was really a bas. Ow!" Lavender nudged Ron in the ribs and motioned not to mention Draco.  
  
Hermione seemed not to notice.  
  
"How about some coffee at the café in the station?" Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and walked toward the small café, Christy's Cookies.  
  
They all ordered coffee and some small cakes and sat down, just chatting lightly.  
  
Hermione stood up and said she needed to use the restroom, but walked in the opposite direction. Harry said he, too, had to go, and took off after her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called out. "Hermione, wait!"  
  
She turned around and looked at Harry out of her sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"The restroom is in the other direction," he stated stupidly.  
  
She smiled, the first true smile, and he grinned back. He held her in close to him, towering over his friend by at least half a foot. He leaned his head down to hers, and she parted her mouth slightly.  
  
Then the little space between their lips was gone.  
  
His hand moved up her back to her head and he began combing his fingers through her hair.  
  
"We'd better stop," she finally said quietly.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, though he felt his whole being longing for her, aching for her, and wiped the tears from her face, "but please, Mione, I don't like it when you cry, ok?" They stood there for a few minutes Hermione's head resting against his chest, Harry's hand still brushing through her hair.  
  
When they had composed themselves enough, they headed back to Christy's cookies and Harry paid the bill and they piled into the car and drove off to Ron and Lavender's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione?" Harry jogged up beside her. He had just gotten back from visiting Hogwarts to help coach the new Gryffindor seeker. As a new rule, teams were aloud to request one Quidditch player who graduated from Hogwarts (who was in the same house) to help train the team.  
  
The new captain chose Harry. Everyone thought it quite an honor, having Harry Potter coach the new seeker.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled at the tall raven haired young man.  
  
"Mm?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering. maybe we could get together some time, like a date or something? You know, just dinner and a movie or something," he said casually. Thankfully he didn't blush.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"So, d'you?" he persisted.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, Harry," she smiled again.  
  
"Cool. So, how about tomorrow night?"  
  
"That'll be fantastic."  
  
"Alright. Six ok with you?"  
  
She nodded and headed toward the lake. It was where she always went to think.  
  
Hermione sighed and plopped down on the edge of the clear blue water.  
  
It was only a month after Draco and already. She mentally kicked herself. She was not going to think about. him.  
  
When they were in school, when Hermione and Harry had dated before, Harry had been preoccupied, and they hadn't really connected. There had been no sparks between them, just friendship.  
  
But Harry had changed; that day in the train station proved that much.  
  
They had never kissed before that day. Sure, they held hands sometimes, and they hugged, but never kissed. And that one kiss had Hermione tumbling through the weeks, with everything all jumbled.  
  
She breathed deeply and lay back, lost in her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked around a small cluster of shops, stopping in front of the newsstand where a short, plump little man with very little hair was sitting, breezing through the Daily Prophet.  
  
Something on the cover caught his eye: a flash of pale blonde and a girl. and Hermione in the background. He paid his sickles for the magazine and flipped through to page 27.  
  
His emerald eyes scanned the columns. Disgusted, he tucked away the magazine into his leather shoulder bag.  
  
The article described how 'madly in love' Hermione and Draco had been, and how Malfoy had broken her heart and gone with the girl who arrived later than the others, but just in time.  
  
Harry also felt a slight pang of jealousy when they described how much Hermione and Malfoy liked each other.  
  
He made his way on to Bonnie's Bouquets and placed an order for some roses to be delivered to 1345 Crescent Road, London, England. Hermione Granger's house.  
  
He also picked up a smaller bouquet of lilies before walking over to the jeweler.  
  
"How may I be of service to you, sir?" squeaked a house elf.  
  
"Oh, er, D'you have any diamond necklaces?" He had earned quite a fortune ever since leaving school, and now he was semi-rich. Of course, the money his parents left him helped a lot.  
  
"Yes, sir, right this way!" squeaked the creature. Harry followed her over to a stand with some necklaces. He picked one that was simple, yet beautiful. It just seemed to be perfect for her.  
  
"I'd like this one," he said, "Thank you."  
  
The young man caught the Knight Bus and walked in the door to his house. Mansion would probably be a better word, though.  
  
"Jo!" he called, and a small elf came bustling out of the kitchen wearing a blue skirt and pink blouse. Harry Potter was very, very kind to the house elves who worked at his house. He paid them five knuts a month. They would take no more than that, and getting them to take pay at all required a good bit of arguing.  
  
"Would you take these upstairs to my room and make sure my jeans and one fairly casual shirt is ironed for tomorrow night, please?" he requested.  
  
"Of course, sir, anything for you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Please, Jo, call me Harry. All this 'Mr. Potter' rubbish makes me slightly uncomfortable!" he laughed.  
  
She laughed as well, and replied, "Oh, no, Mr. Potter, I couldn't possibly."  
  
With that, she bustled off to see to his requests and make sure dinner was ready.  
  
Harry sank down into a chair in the common room and took a picture of Hermione from his side table.  
  
"Oh, Mione, what're you doing to me?" he whispered.  
  
He didn't know that somewhere in London, Hermione was substituting 'Mione' for 'Harry' in the same question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello, all. You have permission to mount my head on a sword and place my body beside it, if you so desire, for my awful dedication has caused you to wait so long! I'm so so sorry!! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. the story isn't over yet! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Next chap will be up sometime before I turn 1,000. (that gives me about.500 years..) no, seriously, I'll get it up soon! I'll try really hard! Thanks for your patience.  
  
R&R (I luv the reviews! Keep em comin!) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It was six o'clock. A small red car drove up into the driveway of 1345 Crescent Road, London, England. The engine shut off and a tall you man with stubbornly untidy jet black hair and emerald green eyes stepped out of the car.  
  
He was dressed casually, wearing jeans and a red and gold shirt. The man walked up to the front door of the small house and rang the doorbell. The sound of it chimed inside the house, catching the attention of its single occupant.  
  
Hermione Granger rushed to the door and pulled it open. A smile spread across her face and lit up her eyes as she saw who it was.  
  
Harry Potter found himself smiling back at Hermione. Her beauty simply overtook him.  
  
Hermione had not done anything drastic. She was wearing simple white corduroy pants and a simple pinkish shirt. She had pulled her long brown hair back into a half-ponytail, so that some hair hung down under it.  
  
Despite doing hardly anything, she looked beautiful. And Harry made it quite clear to her.  
  
Before all words failed him, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and said, "I bought this for you. I thought it was beautiful, but it's absolutely nothing compared to you." Hermione's cheeks turned a bright red, and she smiled.  
  
She took the box from Harry and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful diamond necklace. It was nothing like the kind Draco Malfoy had provided the girls during their stay at his mansion, but to Hermione, that necklace, in its simplicity, was so much more than any of the others.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "It's. . . beautiful. I love it."  
  
Harry felt his insides do a back flip. She likes it! he thought joyfully.  
  
"I mean, I know it's nothing like the necklaces Malfoy gave you on the show and all, but I thought you'd like it," he joked. Hermione grinned in reply, though somewhere she felt a pang at the mention of Draco.  
  
"Of course, I do, Harry, I think it's much better!"  
  
"Good," he murmured. He led her over to the car and opened the door for her before getting in on the other side.  
  
"So, anyplace you'd like to go, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, I don't really care. There's a cafe that I heard of, not to far from here. . . ."  
  
The couple drove to the café Hermione had mentioned, and ate a nice dinner, before going for a stroll in the park. They held hands, and talked, and had a great time.  
  
Hermione was enjoying every moment, but something just didn't feel right. Something was out of place. She knew what was wrong, but would not admit to it, and she pushed these feelings to the back of her mind.  
  
Draco Malfoy was not the one for her. She would not give in.  
  
Around eight o'clock, Harry drove Hermione back to her house and walked her to the door.  
  
"I had a great time, Harry, I really did. Thanks a lot. For dinner, for the date, for the necklace. . . for everything. It means a lot to me," she said quietly.  
  
Harry smiled and whispered, "No, thank you," and leaned in and kissed her. Hermione felt as if everything was going to be ok, and everything would be alright as Harry Potter kissed her, but that tiny voice inside her head spoke up and made itself known.  
  
She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that, you weren't ready. . ." he frowned. "Good night, Mione. If you ever need anything, just let me know."  
  
He walked back down the path to his car, waved one last time, and drove off. Hermione just stood on the porch, hugging the pillar.  
  
~*~  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to a year, and still Harry Potter and Hermione Granger continued going out together, despite their rocky ending to the first date. For Harry, it was a relationship, a true relationship. For Hermione, it was more like a relief.  
  
When she was out with Harry, she could forget about Draco. Draco still always nagged at her thoughts, always a shadow in her mind. He never left. When Harry kissed her (eventually she gave in and let him. The sensation it gave her, the feeling of well being, was something that she needed, and loved.) she pushed the little voice aside, and let herself be taken over, surrendering herself to the man with the emerald green eyes.  
  
She could lose herself in his eyes. Hermione could read every feeling in them, and she always saw love, and trust. Harry always brought a smile to her. He could always make her laugh.  
  
But still something was missing. Harry Potter, though, felt as if everything was perfect. He loved Hermione. He wanted to do everything for her, just so she was safe, and happy, and so he could see her smile at least one more time.  
  
He was entranced by her smile, the way it spread to her eyes, lighting up her whole face.  
  
Harry walked over to the phone in his living room. Despite being a wizard, he still used a telephone. He didn't know why. He just did.  
  
He dialed Hermione's number. She had to have a telephone so her parents could contact her. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, but on the fourth ring someone picked up the receiver and a voice said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. How about you?"  
  
"Same," he replied, "Hey, do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "No, why?"  
  
"Aww, c'mon, I know you know what I'm going to ask you," he teased.  
  
"Well, come on and ask me so I won't die of suspense!" she joked back.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding? When would I NOT want to spend time with you!" she laughed.  
  
"Great! I'll come pick you up later, then? Around 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah, seven's great. I'll see you then!"  
  
"And Mione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dress your best. Well, you always dress your best, but you know what I mean."  
  
She laughed again. "Sure. I'll see you!" The line went dead.  
  
Phase one was over. Harry sighed in relief. Tonight was going to be one to remember.  
  
~*~  
  
It was seven o'clock. A small red car drove up into the driveway of 1345 Crescent Road, London, England. Harry Potter walked up the front walkway and rang the doorbell, butterflies fluttering around inside him.  
  
He wore a black tux that went well with his hair. His emerald eyes stood out boldly against the black. The door opened, revealing Hermione. She donned a beautiful cream dress with a shimmering scarf draped around her arms.  
  
Her face sparkled and her hair settled on her shoulders.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it before saying, "You look absolutely stunning, Hermione."  
  
She blushed and said, "I look stunning? No, Harry, it is you who look wonderful." Harry's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Now, now, enough of that!" He took her arm in his and led her to his car.  
  
After driving for about twenty minutes, Harry said, "We're here," and helped her out of the car.  
  
"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear. They walked along, Harry leading, Hermione following with her eyes shut.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," was all he said.  
  
They walked a little further before Harry whispered again, "Open your eyes."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw took her by surprise. They were in a garden, with a few tables set by a large stone fountain. Flowers and roses and tall green trees were planted all around.  
  
He pulled out a chair. "Your seat," he motioned to the chair. She sat down in the chair and Harry handed her a menu.  
  
"Your menu," he grinned.  
  
He sat down opposite her. "So, what'll it be for your drink? Wine? Tea? Water?"  
  
"I think I'll just have a glass of iced tea," she said.  
  
"As you wish," he said happily. A small house elf came bustling out and bowed down to the ground.  
  
"For you, Miss, you would like Iced Tea? And Mr. Potter? Would you like. . ."  
  
"Iced tea as well," he finished for the elf.  
  
"Yes, sir, right away sir!" she squeaked and bustled away.  
  
Seeing Hermione's curious looks, he stated, "She's paid. And she gets sick days and vacations." Hermione's look relaxed.  
  
"Anything you see that you like?" he motioned to the menu.  
  
"Besides you?" she joked, causing Harry to blush again. They ordered their dinner, chatting lightly. After which, they ordered dessert, a rich chocolate cake. Finally, it was time for Harry to do what he had been planning to do all night.  
  
"Will you come with me?" he asked Hermione. She accepted his hand and followed him to an enclosed grove of trees.  
  
Harry knelt down on one knee, pulling from his pocket a small black box. Hermione's heart was racing, as was Harry's. They both knew what was happening. And it sort of scared them both, in a way.  
  
"Hermione, we've been through some great times, as well as bad. Like that day in the train station, when you came back, worn down and brokenhearted. But that was a year ago now. Our first date wasn't exactly as good as it could have been, but it was still great.  
  
"This past year has been bliss for me, just because I got to see your beautiful smile so much. Which is why I ask:  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione drew in her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright. I've just written out my death sentence, eh? Hahaha. Ok, the chap is short, but it got the point across. Will Hermione accept, and become Hermione Potter? Or are her feelings for Draco still too strong? Why on earth am I torturing you all like this?! I know you probably want answers to these, questions, but you'll have to wait!! Ha! Ok, next chap will be a very action-ey chapter. Those who like violence will enjoy it!  
  
BTW- I put this chap out as a Thanksgiving present to anyone and everyone. sort of. lol  
  
My other fic, Who Wants to Marry My Dad? Will be officially started after I finish this one, so I hope after this you'll all check it out! I'm focusing mainly on this story. The end is in sight! I think. lol.  
  
R&R!!! I'll update soon, hopefully! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hi! I have received more than one review saying 'Stop this bull crap and get back to the true couple!!' and also one saying 'It's been a year! Draco should be looking for her!!' (along with some saying, "Wow, this is great, keep it up! You've really thrown ME for a loop!") Let it be known that I have my reasons for doing this and that my storyline is going exactly as I want it. One day the reason will be revealed and the ending discovered, whether they be good or bad. Be patient, and stick with me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger looked down at the ring. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. It was the kind any girl would want. But she wasn't sure. . .  
  
"I. . . I . . . it's beautiful, Harry, I'm speechless," she stammered. "I. . . are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, Hermione. I love you."  
  
She was about to answer, when a sudden 'pop' surprised them both.  
  
"Tom, what is it?" Harry asked urgently. Tom Marvolo Riddle was gasping for breath.  
  
"Lucius. . . Death Eaters. . . On the move. . . Attack!" he gasped.  
  
Harry's face turned stony.  
  
"Hermione, take him to Dumbledore, immediately. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't attack the school. Not yet, at least. Be quick! I must meet up with the Order," he instructed. Hermione didn't argue. With two 'pop's they both disapparated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus!" Harry yelled for Lupin. The portrait of Mrs. Black shuddered but did not utter a sound.  
  
"Harry!" Remus Lupin called out. "Come on, quick! We've got to go! Lucius Malfoy and all the Death Eaters have rallied for an assault on the Ministry, and Hogwarts!"  
  
"Shit," muttered Harry. "I've just sent Tom and Hermione there. Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"He's at Hogwarts, as are all the other members of the Order, and the Aurors, as well. I'll meet you there?"  
  
Harry nodded, and apparated to the Hogwarts gates. He wrenched them open and ran up to the castle, running into the Great Hall during dinner. The ceiling above showed dark clouds and a forbidding sky.  
  
All the students stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" he called.  
  
One Gryffindor answered, "He'll be in his office now. They're holding a meeting, I heard. Is it true that we're under attack?"  
  
"If we're not now, we will be soon," he replied grimly, and rushed up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Soon he reached the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"One eyed, one horned, purple, flying, people eater!" he said, while thinking 'That Dumbledore certainly has a strange sense of humor.' He rushed to the stairs and bounded up them.  
  
At the door, he pushed it open and rushed in, looking around to see who all was there. The office was empty except for a phoenix tail feather and a roll of parchment suspended in midair.  
  
Harry sped over to it, reading rapidly.  
  
Harry-  
  
If you receive this letter, than we have all left. You can find us in the Great Hall after you take care of the students. You must take them to the Chamber of Secrets. Leave them in there with Madame Pomfrey. Do this, quick, while there is still time! We must save the students! We will give you more details when you finish.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry stuffed the scroll and feather in his robes' pocket and bounded back down to the Great Hall, dodging Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"Come on!" he bellowed, and the Hall fell silent again.  
  
"Everyone, get up, and follow me!" At first everyone was too unsure to move, but soon everyone was on their feet.  
  
"Hurry!" he bellowed again. The students grouped together, all whispering, some exchanging frightened glances. Harry took off at a fast pace for the third floor girls' restroom. He had to stop twice to make sure everyone was keeping up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was already waiting by the restroom when he arrived.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," Harry nodded his head once. "Everyone, come on, in the girls' restroom!"  
  
Some of the boys looked on disgustedly. Harry had seen this, and said, "You won't be complaining when you're all safe down there and we're getting blown apart outside, trying to save you!" The boys promptly stopped their complaining.  
  
"Heshasa," Harry hissed at one of the sinks. Everyone looked up in alarm. The whispering started up again.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened up. The students and Madame Pomfrey looked on in awe, as the great mysterious Chamber of legend opened before their very eyes.  
  
"Wow," and, "Oh my god," were the two phrases heard most often in the following five minutes.  
  
"Alright, everyone, slide down this tunnel. It's safe, I've been down there before. Madame Pomfrey, you first, you'll have to get everyone out of the way as more people come down. We need to fit an entire school down there."  
  
The nurse's eyes widened and she cautiously sat down on the edge. With a look of uncertainty, she let go of the side and was lost from view.  
  
A muffled, "Oomph!" was heard, followed by, "It's all safe, come on!"  
  
Harry led up the first few students, instructing them to slide down and be ready for the bottom.  
  
He walked along, getting students in lines, a poke here and a prod there. After what seemed like hours the last few people were about to slide down. Upon seeing the last students down, Harry noticed Fawkes standing patiently on a bracket upon the wall.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Fawkes," he muttered, and slide down the slide himself.  
  
It was exactly as he remembered it: thrilling, with a sense of fear and anxiousness, and he was left wondering when he would hit the bottom.  
  
Finally he slide out. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw how crowded it was.  
  
That's odd, he thought, This room was much bigger last time.  
  
The reason for the cramped quarters showed up soon enough. A rockslide had created a barrier, blocking them from the door that led to the Chmaber.  
  
"We've got to shift some of this rock! All Seventh Years, wands out! Help me move it!"  
  
Many shouts of, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and then several, "Ow!"s as people got poked filled the tiny room.  
  
At long last, the way was cleared and they could all move on again. Harry was starting to get worried. Every moment spent down here was a moment wasted for the Order and the Ministry Officials up there. He walked faster.  
  
The door came in sight. "Heshasa!" he commanded, and the door slid open.  
  
"Everyone, down there! Stay out of the water, and away from any other things you might see down here, especially bones and teeth," he said loudly, "Do not touch anything!"  
  
No one moved. "Well, go on! What are you waiting for! Get down in there!"  
  
Chaos ensued as everyone tried to get down to the Chamber. Finally everyone was locked in the Chamber and Harry was at the first room, calling for Fawkes.  
  
The phoenix spread his long wings and glided down the slide.  
  
Harry gripped at the bird's tail and as they soared up, Harry felt as if he was leaving the world behind. A great happiness overcame him, but the feeling left as soon as his feet touched the ground again.  
  
"Thanks, Fawkes," he muttered. He owed his life to the phoenix. If it weren't for Fawkes, he would have died a long time ago.  
  
He rushed out of the bathroom and down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was down there waiting for him as he bounded down the last steps.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Now, if you would, follow me." Dumbledore stepped over to the tapestry behind which was the hidden room where the Triwizard Tournament competitors had assembled in Harry's fourth year of school.  
  
Inside the room, the entire Order of the Phoenix, except the ones who had been murdered in the battle against Voldemort, was standing and waiting.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle strode forward.  
  
"Dumbledore, Lucius and his band of followers, along with their vast army, are getting closer every moment! We don't have much time! They have all kinds of monstrosities! They have numbers we couldn't ever dream of! It's really starting to look hopeless. Thanks to my past efforts, they've even gotten the Dementors on their side!"  
  
"We've dealt with dementors before, we shall deal with them again, Tom."  
  
Dumbledore could say very little, yet it meant so much. Tom shut his mouth.  
  
"We will win. We can win. We are better than them! I just need you all to trust me. Without trust, there can be no victory. Without trust, there can be no good in the world."  
  
Harry and Ron looked on in awe.  
  
"Yes, sir. I do," Tom muttered in embarrassment.  
  
"Good. Now, the giants, as you well know, ignored our first attempts to befriend them. But after much persuasion, I got them to come to Hogwarts, to help us. They now live, despite the centaurs protests, in the Forbidden Forest, as well as in some of the mountains. I paid a very high price for this, I am afraid. But they may well save us more than once before this war is truly over.  
  
"There are several spells that can be used against them. I am sorry to say, this is one of those rare occasions where the Unforgivable Curses are necessary. But also remember the lesser magic can be just as effective." He smiled over his half-moon glasses at Harry.  
  
"We have no plans other than this. We need no plans. Fight for the sake of the world, and for the sake of good prevailing over evil. We will live to see another day. We will live to ensure that the world is safe for our children and our children's children. We can win this war."  
  
Everyone looked into his clear blue eyes and couldn't help feeling that everything would be ok, in the end.  
  
The doors of the castle burst open and the Ministry Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix, and so many other people willing to put their lives in danger for their friends and families, poured out of the building.  
  
They had assembled quite an army, and the Giants were still up in the mountains and the forest. The creatures of the Forbidden Forest, the werewolves, the unicorns, all the creatures save the centaurs, came out and joined the army.  
  
It was quite a sight, seeing witches, wizards, and creatures all aligned and ready for battle. Thunder boomed in the sky and lightning streaked down somewhere in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, they came into sight. A vast arrangement of wizards, witches, dementors. . . . The sight of it brought a chill to everyone's hearts.  
  
If Dumbledore's Army, as they silently named themselves, was huge, Malfoy's army was mammothly vast.  
  
Every dementor there had ever been was somewhere in that lineup. It seemed to go on forever. There was no end to it.  
  
And leading the rest of them was Lucius Malfoy, his long black cloak billowing out behind him in the wind.  
  
Closer, and closer, they approached. Fear and misery had filled everyone's hearts. A great coldness overcame them all.  
  
Harry breathed in deeply. He had to ignore the screaming, he had to push it to the back of his mind. . . .  
  
"Mum," he gasped and inhaled sharply. Excruciating pain spread throughout him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and opened them fiercely. He could not be defeated. Not now. Not yet.  
  
A cry went up among all the Aurors. One of them had been hit with the Killing Curse. The battle had begun.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran through the confusion of battle, his patronus galloping ahead of him. The one thought that kept the patronus alive was the thought of Hermione Granger.  
  
He ran and ran, dodging spells, firing some around him. Miraculously, most of the spells form the enemy missed him.  
  
The sounds and smells of death were all around, clogging everyone's senses. Screams in pain and anguish and joy combined filled everyone's ears. The rattling breath of the dementors was everywhere.  
  
Finally, Harry Potter reached his destination. Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy fired curses and jinxes and hexes at each other, each willing the other to finally crack under all the strain.  
  
"Azaroth." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Metrion," said a voice beside him. Hermione stood there a grim look on her face.  
  
"Zinthosis," the both whispered together.  
  
"Azaroth Metrion Zinthosis," Harry said, louder and faster this time. Again and again they repeated the phrase. A small tornado whirled about them, getting stronger with every syllable the said.  
  
With a swift hand motion, Harry launched the tornado of power at Malfoy.  
  
Taken by surprise, he summoned up a shield, but not in time. He was flung backwards. In the seconds he hit the ground, Dumbledore had him bound and wriggling on the floor.  
  
With a look of utmost contempt, Malfoy hissed, "You shall never defeat me. You may have taken that weak fool of a wizard Voldemort, but I am ten times the wizard he could ever imagine being!" and without further notice he transformed into a snake and Hungarian Horntail and flew away, his wings beating the air forcefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore walked calmly over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Thank you," he began, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Draco," she whispered and pointed to a tall dark figure approaching them.  
  
Around the two wizards and witch, the battle continued on, but they could neither hear nor feel any of the battle. They were isolated from the rest of the world.  
  
Dumbledore's expression saddened. He gently grabbed Hermione's arm. Harry was left alone with Draco Malfoy walking ever closer.  
  
The rain started to fall from the vast cloudy sky.  
  
Soon Draco was within talking distance to Harry.  
  
"Potter, please, give me a chance to explain myself! You'll want to know the whole story. Please!" he pleaded.  
  
"No, Malfoy. There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this. You've done wrong before, but that. that was the worst." Harry glared at his long- time opponent.  
  
"Potter-" Harry ignored the pleads. He raised his wand, his hand shaking.  
  
"Alafaryia!" Harry bellowed. Draco promptly fell to the ground writhing.  
  
He rose shakily to his feet. "Potter." he muttered and shouted a curse at Harry. The fight had begun.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain pelted down on them both, each one bellowing different curses, some blocking others out, some propelling others on. But neither of them would give in. Lighting cracked in the sky overhead. As if it was an omen, Harry fought, harder and harder.  
  
"You broke her heart, and led her to believe something that wasn't true! You're nothing but lying, cheating scum!" he bellowed.  
  
"I did not lie! I was protecting her from my father!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, and a lot of good it did her!" he retorted. "She cries. Constantly. Because you tricked her! She believed you loved her!"  
  
"I DO!" Renewed strength coursed through his body. He bellowed curses and hexes Harry had never heard before. For some reason he didn't go for the kill.  
  
Draco closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't do this. Harry Potter was Hermione's friend. He had to be strong for her. He had to let him live for her. He had to live for Hermione Granger.  
  
A dementor glided up behind Harry. He saw it, felt its cold, clammy, rattling breath, saw its scabby hands.. Heard his mother and father's voice and that high pitched laugh that haunted his waking moments even.. So he was going to die.  
  
He would see his parents again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To xKatx- My next fic, Who Wants to Marry My Dad, will be much better. This was my second fic (I deleted my first one because it was stupid and awfully written) and I'm still learning, so please, take a chill pill! Lol. But yes, my next fic is going to be much more like a true reality TV show. Thanks for your input!  
  
Ah, I'm such a meanie. (Hey, it makes ppl read my story if I leave cliffhangers!) For those of you who wonder how exactly Tom got switched to Good instead of Bad, I'm thinking about writing a prequel to the story, which tells about that. I dunno for sure yet though. Still trying to decide!  
  
R&R and hopefully I can have the next chap up soon! :D 


End file.
